Demonic Instincts
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: Natsu didn't know what was wrong with him. The urges to destroy, the urges to kill, grew by the day. He was getting worse. He wasn't himself. He was unknowingly giving in to his demonic instincts. Summary sucks I know. Eventual Natsu x Harem. Rated M in case of brutality and other possible dark subjects.
1. Chapter 1

… **Yeah.**

 **I'm starting another story.**

…

 **Okay, so this one just popped in my head a while back. So I've always noticed stories that tend to have Natsu going crazy about his dragon instincts because he's a dragon slayer, but what about his demon instincts? From what I've seen no one does anything about the fact of him being a demon and focus more on his dragon slaying magic, despite that's only his magic while he's actually a demon.**

 **So now this exists. Knowing my luck this may end up being cringe worthy, edgy, embarrassing, and probably inappropriate. This may be more of a T rating, but just to be safe this will be M, just in case.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter One: Getting away with murder**

Natsu clubbed another dark mage's face in with a punch as he fought off the dark guild. The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer was currently on a mission to take care of a dark guild that has been terrorizing a town and kidnapping its civilians. He was the only one present though, as the rest of his team was doing something else at the time. Erza was on an S-Class mission, Lucy paid her rent for the month so she didn't need any money at the moment, and of course Natsu wouldn't ever ask Gray for help, and Happy went with Wendy and Carla on a mission to try to sway Carla once again.

' _This is so boring,'_ Natsu thought to himself as he punched another dark wizard in the face sending them to the ground, _'I wish this was more exciting. Hopefully whoever is in charge of this sorry excuse of a dark guild is more challenging.'_ He hoped, kicking another dark mage in the stomach, sending them flying.

He then headed to one of the doors that lead deeper into the building after he defeated everyone in the main hall. With his sense of smell thanks to his Dragon Slaying magic, he had no problem tracing down more people in the building.

"Alright, let's see where you lead." Natsu spoke to himself as he burst through a door which leads him downstairs. He made sure to deal with any dark mage that he came across as well. Maybe this is where all the civilians they captured were being kept?

The pink haired male eventually found himself in going through an underground passageway. Following the scents he picked up, he figured it wouldn't be long until he found the remaining dark wizards and kidnapped innocents.

Natsu was right as he entered a large room with a couple of dark mages watching over the town's civilians in cages to make sure they didn't try anything. The dark wizards noticed the pink haired male too late as he knock them out.

The citizens cried in happiness at seeing the Fairy Tail mage. He then broke the cage doors open, allowing them to exit.

"Are they anymore?" Natsu asked one of them, wanting to make sure that everyone was here before he led them to safety.

"Some of us were taken deeper underground. We don't know what these criminals are doing with them though," An older man informed him, "Please, you must save them!"

"Don't worry about it. I'll go get them," Natsu assured them all with a smile, "You all get out of here. I have cleared the way." He told them before he went through another door that leads deeper into the dark guild base.

Natsu ran through the hallway. As he got closer, he could slightly hear some noise due to his enhance hearing, though he didn't know what was going on though.

' _No matter, I'll still kick their butts!'_ Natsu thought to himself with a grin. He was going to go save the rest, and send these dark mages to jail! And maybe blow up their whole guild hall while he was at it. He eventually arrived at a large door, to which he immediately kicked down.

However, his eyes widened in horror by what he saw.

In the large room, blood could be seen splattered all over the floor. Many tables had fresh corpses of people with their chests and stomachs opened up, revealing the organs and intestines of the bodies. All kinds of torture devices were seen hanging on the wall and from the ceiling as well. Not to mention the stench of decay and rot filled the room. But that wasn't all however. Bodies of the civilians were also on the floor, mainly women who were naked, and covered in blood and some white substance as well. Every body in the room also had their eyes widen in a permanent state of horror.

All in all, Natsu was frozen at the sight of it all.

"Well, well, well," A voice got him to snap out of his thoughts as he looked up to see the master of the dark guild. Blood was splatter all over his body, as a corpse of another woman was lying on the ground next to him, naked as well as stab marks covered her body bleeding out onto the floor, "It seems like someone's interrupting my fun. It's rude to barge in when someone's busy you know." He stated with a crazed grin. His words got Natsu to completely stare at the man as his hands began to shake from anger and disgust at the sight around him.

"You…," Natsu started to say before he dash at the man, getting the dark guild master to be surprised by the sudden movement, "MONSTER!"

The dark guild master couldn't dodge as he was slammed into the wall by the enrage dragon slayer, bursting down the wall as the both of them are now in another opened up room. This was good, as the dead defiled bodies as well as the awful sight and stench of the last room wouldn't get in Natsu's way.

The guild master of the dark guild managed to slam his fist into Natsu, getting the pink haired male to get distance from him. Natsu then fired off a Fire Dragon's Roar at the dark wizard, who couldn't dodge it as he yell from the impact of the attack. The man got back up before he sent a slice of Wind from his hand at the Fire Dragon Slayer, showing that he processes Wind Magic. Natsu simply side step the attack as he ran in for another hit. Natsu flung his fist right into the man's stomach, getting him to cough up blood and crashing into the ground.

Natsu glared at the man on the ground with such hate and anger that it could kill a man. Never had Natsu seen a sight of the innocent people now dead with their bodies defiled by this psycho. The stench and the images stuck to him. And that alone angered Natsu to a new point.

"How dare you…," Natsu walked to where the man was, as the dark guild master tried to get back up despite the pain he felt. Natsu was now standing over him, but then he squat down to get closer to him, "What kind of sick mind are you? To done those things to those people?" Natsu questioned, getting the man to be confused by how quiet the pink haired male was.

But then Natsu swung his fist into the man's face, getting him to cry out from the pain. Natsu didn't stop however, as he continued to strike the man's face with his fists over and over again. The sounds of his punches on the dark guild master were heard throughout the room.

"They haven't done anything to you! How could you do that to a fellow human being?!" Natsu shouted, continuing his assault on the man below him, not caring about the blood covering his fists from the force of his punches. If Natsu wasn't so angry, he would have realized the brutality he was doing to the man, but his anger clouded him of that. The dark wizard could only cry out from the sheer pain he received from the punches, his jaw at his point broken as his face bled all over.

Natsu ceased his punching as he proceeded to kick the man hard, sending him flying into the wall. Despite the injured state the dark wizard was in, he managed to get back up. Natsu gritted his teeth in anger as he saw the man managing to smirk despite his now broken jaw, as he was trying to say "Is that all you got?"

Natsu roared in fury as he charged at the man with a fully powered Fire Dragon Iron Fist. Every fiber of his body screamed at him to put this man down. He closed in as the man widens his eyes from the Fairy Tail mage about to hit him. And then…

*Cue "Getting Away with Murder" By Papa Roach*

With a roar of fury, Natsu's fist went completely through the man's stomach, making him cry out from the pain as Natsu's fists was still rammed into the dark guild master's now bleeding stomach. However, if one looked at the pink haired male, they could see a large grin on his face, as if he liked what he had done to the dark wizard. Natsu then pulled his now blood-stained arm out of the man, as he fell lifeless to the floor.

Natsu was taking big breaths as the adrenaline in his system faded away. But then it died down, his grinning face slowly warped into one of a terrified look, his eyes widened in shock as the realization of what he did struck him.

"D-Did I just…" Natsu questioned as he begun to shake a little. He looked at his blood stained hands with wide eyes. He just killed a man. Even though the man had done horrible things, he still killed a human being! That wasn't what Fairy Tail does! He had never done anything like this before. Why did he do it now? Was he caught up from the nightmare inducing sight of all the dead opened up bodies and in his anger to noticed?

The worst thing however, was when he did that he… _enjoyed_ it. Why did he enjoy that? He shouldn't have enjoyed putting a hole in a person's stomach! He shouldn't have enjoyed ending someone's life!

Natsu begun to back away from the corpse of the man, terrified of what he had done. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes due to what he did.

He then turned around and ran from the body.

 **So what do you all think so far? It probably sucks I know, but hopefully it will get better along the way.**

 **The whole thing of this story is him trying to resist the demonic urges to kill and the like he will get, though there will be times when he's completely set loose. I figure I tell you all that in case anyone's wondering.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Huh. People like this.**

… **Weird. Wasn't expecting that to be honest. Well, anyway, here's another chapter for you all to dislike.**

 **As about the harem, I'm planning on keeping it small this time because most of my other stories with harems tend to be a bit large. As for whose in it, so far I got Erza, Juvia, and Mira. Probably two more then it will be done. Like I said, I don't want to make it too big and crazy like my other stories. Don't know who would be in it though; you are free to offer your suggestions. I would make a poll but I already have one up and I don't know when that one's going to be done.**

 **So for now, give me suggestions in the reviews if you want. I mean you don't have too though. And as someone asked, yes I do plan on making Natsu being comforted by his eventual lovers.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Two: No one needs to know**

Natsu was feeling horrible.

He had return from his mission last night, however he didn't go to the guild and head straight home. This was unusual for the Fire Dragon Slayer, as he tends to go to the guild hall to announce his return and hang out with his friends.

But right now that was the last thing he wanted.

The pink haired male slowly got out of his bed. Natsu still looked distress. It was clear by the sight of him that he didn't sleep at all through the night. The incident from the mission still hung over his head like a rope. Natsu was thankful that Happy was still out on his mission with Wendy and Carla. He didn't want the blue Exceed to see the state he was in. Happy would have just start asking questions, or worse, head to the guild to tell everyone about his behavior.

"Why?" Natsu questioned as he slowly made his way into the bathroom to wash up, "Why did I do that?" The pink haired wizard of Fairy Tail wondered in worry and fear. He took a man's life. He killed a man, and for some forsaken reason he liked it! Why?!

Natsu splashed some water on his face as he turned on the sink. He remembered what happened afterwards, after he killed that man. The Fire Dragon Slayer simply told the mayor of the town and the Magic Council guards that came to arrest the dark mages that the dark guild master got away. He splashed more water on his face as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I-It will be alright Natsu," He told himself with a nervous smile, grabbing the towel next to him to clean his face, "You can keep this hidden. They believed you after all. It will be alright." He continued to talk to himself as he went to leave the bathroom.

It will be fine. No one has to know what happened. The guild won't know that he killed a man. No one will find out. Natsu kept assuring himself as he got ready to leave his house.

"Y-Yeah, there's nothing to worry about," Natsu kept on talking to himself, with him still smiling enviously, "There won't find out. No one needs to know. No one needs to know. No one needs to know." He kept repeating that same sentence over and over again as he made his way out of his house.

He'll just go to the guild like usual and put this whole thing behind him. No one will found out. He won't be kicked out for the guild for killing. No one needs to know.

And he'll make sure that no one finds out.

'LATER'

Natsu slowly opened the doors to the guild hall, and sighed in relief to see that hardly anyone was here just yet. This was expected however, as it was still rather early in the morning. The sun was only starting to rise after all. There were only a few guild members already here.

The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer saw Macao and Wakaba at a table in the corner talking about who knows what, probably something perverted. He saw Nab standing in front of the mission board like always. It seems like he would never pick a job. Natsu also saw Reedus simply painting in another corner of the guild.

And of course, at the end of the building behind the bar was the lovely Mirajane herself. She was always one of, if not the first one to arrive at the guild to open it up. The white haired barmaid of the guild looked to see the pink haired male walking to the bar.

"Hello Natsu!" She called out to him with a smile and a wave. Natsu simply smiled back softly as the Dragon Slayer wave backed as he got to the bar.

"Hey Mira." He simply replied with a rather quiet voice, taking a seat at the bar. Mira raised her eyebrow, why did he sound so quiet? Usually he would be more energetic and loud. She didn't think much of that though as she walked to where he was sitting.

"So I take it you just got back from the mission?" Mira asked him with her ever bright smile. Natsu froze for a moment, but managed to relax again before she noticed.

"Actually, I got back last night." The pink haired male informed her. This got Mira to be a bit surprised. Usually Natsu always headed to the guild first when he got back from a mission or a search for Igneel.

"Really?" Mira questioned him on confusion, "You didn't show up at the guild though last night." She pointed out.

"Oh, I was just really tired when I got back. So I headed home to get sleep." Natsu lied, not wanting to tell her the main reason for avoiding going to the guild. Mira merely looked at Natsu, as if she was trying to figure out something. Her simply gazing at him made Natsu feels a bit nervous, "Uh… is there something wrong?" He asked her, hoping it would get the white haired woman to stop staring at him.

"Are you okay?" Mira suddenly asked, catching him off guard by her question, "You seem really out of it for some reason." She told him. Natsu was still feeling nervous from her questions.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Natsu replied, lying to her again, "I'm just still tired that's all." The pink haired male replied, hoping that would sate the barmaid. She didn't need to find out about what he did. Mira still looked skeptical.

"But didn't you say you went to sleep when you got back?" Mira pointed out, getting Natsu to stiff a moment before it went away. He just put himself in a box didn't he? Luckily the white haired woman didn't seem to notice his sudden stiffness, "You did get a good rest did you?" She asked, now feeling a bit concern. Natsu didn't want her to worry, nor did he want her to find out the real reason for his behavior.

"Yeah I did," Natsu managed to reply with a smile, a nervous smile, but still a smile none the less, "I just heard something loud which woke me up that's all. Since the sun was coming up I didn't see a reason to head back to sleep." He told her, hoping that would be enough to settle her questions.

Mira simply raised her eyebrow, thinking that Natsu wasn't telling the whole truth. However she decided his answer to be enough for now.

"Alright, if you say so," Mira simply replied, before her usual smile reappeared on her face which got Natsu to blush a little from seeing it, "So you want the usual?" She asked him, knowing that he tends to eat at the guild most of the time. This got Natsu to calm down a bit, glad to see that Mira wasn't pushing it anymore.

"Yeah, I would like that." The pink haired male replied with a smile.

Mira then left to get his meal. Natsu couldn't help but look at the white haired woman as she walked away with a small blush on his face.

' _She's so beautiful,'_ Natsu couldn't help but think to himself with a small smile as he watched her, _'No one deserves her other than me. Anyone who tries to take her from me I will rip them apart!'_ He thought aggressively to himself.

His eyes widened as that thought came to him, making him shake his head a little. He even punched himself in the face to get that thought out of this head.

' _What the heck? Where did that come from?'_ Natsu wondered in confusion. He never thought of something like that before. A visible frown was now seen on his face as he looked to see a happy Mira making him his dish, _'Don't get ahead of yourself Natsu. Mira deserves better. Besides, she would never go for an idiot and murderer like you.'_ Natsu thought to himself, feeling more depressed then he did earlier.

Despite popular opinion, Natsu wasn't dense. He knew about women and how beautiful they can be. Mira was one of the few women that made him feel this way. But he knew that they wouldn't go for him. There were better people out there than him to take care of them. Not only that, they didn't need to be with a murderer like him. They would hate him if they were to find out about what happened during his mission.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Mira returned with his usual flaming steak. After thanking the white haired woman, he began to dig into the meat to help take his mind off of the recent event and thoughts.

Mira couldn't help but giggle at seeing him digging into his food. To be honest, in her opinion, it made him look cute. It was also refreshing to see him looking normal while eating. It did confuse the white haired woman why he was already up so early in the morning, since he usually shows up later in the morning.

Another thing that she couldn't help but find odd was about him heading straight home after getting back from the mission. Natsu did say that he was tired, but even then there were some instances she remembered with Natsu arriving at the guild to announce his return before heading right back home to sleep.

The white haired woman then shook her head.

' _Maybe I'm just over thinking this,'_ Mira thought to herself as she saw Natsu finishing up his meal, _'Yeah, I'm just over thinking.'_ She figured that there was nothing wrong with Natsu just heading straight home last night.

"Ah… that was delicious as always Mira." Natsu told her with a smile. This got Mira to have a small blush of her own.

"It's no problem Natsu." She simply replied with a smile of her own as she took the empty plate from him. Natsu then proceeded to get up from the bar.

"Well, I'm going to go find a mission to do." He stated. This got Mira off guard. Natsu already wanted to leave on a mission this early in the morning? He just got back from one though!

"Another one already?" Mira couldn't help but asked in confusion. Natsu turned around to look at the white haired woman.

"Yeah, I see no problem to go do another one." Natsu told her. However his main motive was so he could get away from the guild. The pink haired male didn't think that he was ready to be in the guild hall full of everyone just yet. He still needed some time to get over the fact that he killed.

He would make sure to pick a simpler mission however. Natsu was in no mood to fight another dark guild at the moment. Bandits were okay though.

"Okay, if you say so." Mira responded as Natsu went to the mission board. It was odd for Natsu to go on another mission already; she figured he would wait for his team this time. The white haired woman wanted to talk to him more, as she still felt like he was keeping something from her. However she decided against it. Like she thought to herself earlier, it was probably nothing to worry about.

At least, that's what she hoped.

 **Okay, here you all go, so what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to commit seppuku? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone again. I'm back with another chapter because you guys like this for some reason.**

 **I'm probably going to make the poll for the remaining two females for the harem after this, since I don't know when I'll update my other story "Another Attempt" since I don't know how to continue it without sucking, so I'm removing the poll for that one temporary. So once this chapter's done I will put up a poll on the top of my profile for you all to vote for the remaining two spots in the harem.**

 **Now, let's hope this doesn't seem rushed. Warning, this may contain a dark thing. You'll see what I mean.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Three: Hunger**

' _Keep your mind off of it Natsu,'_ Natsu thought to himself as he arrived in the town of the mission he picked. He had to take a train here, which rather sucked but it was the only way to arrive quicker. That and the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer took the train to help get his mind of the incident. The Dragneel would rather suffer from motion sickness than having to think about what he did, _'This is just a simple mission. Just some bandits to beat up and nothing more. You won't go overboard. You won't go overboard.'_ He kept thinking that to himself as he walked through the town.

The pink haired wizard eventually arrived at the center of the town, where the mayor resided. Walking up to the large building, he proceeded to knock on the door a few times.

' _Just keep calm, don't let it get to you.'_ Natsu once again thought. This won't end up in a disaster. He'll just beat up the bandits like he always does and go straight home. He won't cause another incident this time.

The Fire Dragon Slayer was snapped out of these thoughts as the door opened to reveal a servant. The tall skinny man opened the door to see the Fairy Tail mage.

"Hello there, may I help you?" The servant asked the pink haired male.

"Uh… I'm here for the mission involving some bandits." Natsu pulled out the flyer that he brought with him to show the man.

"Oh! I see. Please, follow me." The servant spoke, sounding happy that someone took the job. The Dragon Slayer simply stayed silent as he followed the servant into the building.

It didn't take long for the mage and servant to arrive in the mayor's office. Natsu saw a rather short man sitting at the desk going over some paper work. Why is it that most mayors he meets are short like Makarov? He even got a small beard and a bald head too.

The mayor looked up to see his servant along with the mage arriving in front of the desk. The servant went over to the short man's side and informed him about Natsu accepting the job.

"Thank goodness! I thought no one would come to our aid!" The mayor exclaimed in joy. Natsu couldn't help but smile at seeing his happiness. The small guy was in a better mood than he was.

' _No. Don't think about it. Stay focus on the mission.'_ Natsu thought once more to himself. He's doing the job to help him forget about that.

"So… you're having a bandit problem?" Natsu asked the mayor to make sure. If anyone who knew the pink haired male were around, they would be shocked to see him not jumping around shouting about how he was going to kick the bad guy's butts. Even when he takes solo missions he tends to act like an excited child. Not this time though, as the incident was still fresh in his mind.

"That's correct sir. These bandits keep attacking our travelers and taking our supplies that we either ship too somewhere or supplies that we're supposed to received. Not to mention that they also attack anyone who was unfortunate enough to travel on the road in the forest. We need you to put an end to this!" The major told him with a desperate tone. From his tone alone it was clear this has been happening a while, but yet no one seemed to take the job.

"You don't have to worry about it. I'll take care of those jerks!" Natsu told him with a confident smile, _'I'll just beat them up and then that will be it.'_ He thought.

Yes, he won't make a mistake again. He won't kill anyone this time. He'll have it all under control.

'LATER'

Natsu was currently making his way through the forest outside the town. According to what the mayor told him, they should have some sort of camp somewhere around these parts. He better hope to find them soon, he wanted to finish this up.

His stomach growled as Natsu groaned. He forgot to eat lunch when he arrived in this town, but he couldn't wait too simply grab something to eat. Those bandits won't beat up themselves after all.

' _Man, but I could really go for some meat right now!'_ Natsu thought as his stomach growled again. He tried to ignore it though. The Dragon Slayer managed to complete missions before on an empty stomach, he can do it again!

Though that was due to Erza not wanting to wait for him to eat something to get the mission done, but that's unimportant right now.

Eventually, thanks to his enhance senses, got to thank his magic for that, he managed to located the group of bandits. Hiding behind a bush, he looked over to see how many there were. He saw the bandits as well as the tents they had up around the area.

' _Looks like around five guys in total,'_ Natsu then smirked as he looked to see them talking about their recent robberies around a campfire, _'This should be easy to rip them up!'_

His eyes widened as he thought of that, shaking his head to clear his mind.

' _The heck? Why did I think that? I meant beat them up! Yeah that's it.'_ The pink haired Fairy Tail wizard finished thinking about that. He'll wonder about that thought later.

Right now, there are bandit's faces that need to meet his fist. But he'll make sure he's more careful this time. He doesn't want a repeat of you know what.

The group of bandits were simply chatting about their recent gains, before a shout got their attention as they saw Natsu running at them fists blazing.

"A lone mage? Get him!" One of the bandits shouted as they pulled out their weapons and ran at the smirking Dragon Slayer.

Like Natsu figured, he was able to fend off the bandits no problem. He proceeded to knock one into a tree, two into their tents, and one into the campfire. This got the pink haired male to laugh as the bandit was now running in circles trying to put the fire out. It wasn't anything to major, so it wasn't like he was actually burning alive or anything.

Natsu was too caught up laughing that he didn't notice the fifth bandit approach him from behind. So imagine his surprised as an arm wrapped around his neck.

"Hah! Got you!" The bandit exclaimed with a grin. Natsu struggled to get out of his grip before an idea hit him. This worked on animals and monsters before, so it will work here.

The pink haired wizard proceeded to bite down hard on the man's arm. This naturally cause a lot of pain.

"Augh!" The bandit let go of Natsu as he clutch his now bleeding bite wound from the Dragon Slayer. He then glared at the pink haired male, "You'll pay for that!" The bandit shouted, as the other four got back up and got ready to fight once again.

However Natsu simply remained still. His hair covered his expression as he felt the blood from the bite he did still on his teeth. But that wasn't what got him to be in this sudden frozen state.

' _That bandit… he…,'_ Natsu began to think, as a small smile then formed on his face. His stomach growled once more as he remembered biting into the man's flesh, _'That... taste… that taste good… I…_ _ **I need more!'**_ Natsu then looked up and turn around to look at the bandit, who charged back. They weren't paying attention to his gaze, because if they did they would see Natsu have the look of a predator about to get it's prey.

The closest bandit, the one Natsu bit, swung his sword at the Fire Dragon Slayer. However the pink haired male simply dodged the attack as he was now behind the bandit. Before the man react however, Natsu then slammed his mouth upon the man's left shoulder hard.

This got the bandit to cry in agony before Natsu literally _tore_ off the man's shoulder, blood spilling from the wound and onto both the now bleeding bandit and Natsu. This got the other four bandits to stop charging as they froze from horror and shock by the sudden action. The bandit Natsu bite into stumbled away from the mage, only to see the pink haired male's slowly chewing the meat that used to be his shoulder's muscles.

It tasted a bit… funny to the pink haired wizard. However any rational thoughts was not present as he swallowed the human flesh down his throat. His stomach only growled once again however, showing it wasn't enough to satisfy him. Natsu then had a feral grin plaster on his face.

' _ **I need more!'**_ This was the only though going through the feral Natsu's head as he ran back at the injured bandit, who despite his injury tried to fight back.

This proved to be futile as Natsu grabbed the man by the head before biting down hard onto the man's neck. Blood once again splattered on him as he tore off the chunk of flesh from the bandit, who fell to the ground lifeless as blood poured from the large opened neck wound and onto the ground.

The other four bandits were now overwhelmed with fear as the sight of his… monster swallowing the meat of a fellow human being down his throat. Natsu then turned to look at the remaining four like a predator to prey.

"…Still hungry…" Were his only words as Natsu charged at the four, who only turned around and ran from the hungry feral wizard.

One of them wasn't so lucky as Natsu tackled him to the ground. Lost in his hunger frenzy, Natsu slammed his fist right into the man's rib and tearing it out, making the bandit cry from the sheer pain before he passed out due to the blood loss pouring from the gaping wound. The flesh covered rib was then quickly and savagely eaten by the pink haired Dragon Slayer, not caring about all the blood getting on his face and body.

This stomach growled, showing that Natsu was still hungry. With a feral grin and a crazed look in his eyes, Natsu ran after the other three bandits.

For the next few minutes, screaming could be heard throughout the forest. A few birds flew away due to the sound scaring them off.

A little while later, Natsu was seen standing over the corpses of the bandits, visible chunks of flesh were missing from their bodies, with some parts on their bodies showing bone as a pool of blood were underneath them all. The pink haired male was only laughing as he was now content, his stomach full of their sweet, juicy, and tender meat.

"Hahahahahaha!" He continued to laugh. However the feral and adrenaline feeling begun to fade from the pink haired male as he started to slow down laughing, "Hehhehehe… heh… heh…," Natsu's craze happy face slowly died down, as his normal senses came back to him, "Heh… heh… h-huh?" His face, no longer in his hungered crazed state, slowing warped into one of confusion. What just happened? Why was he laughing like a maniac? Where were the bandits he was beating up?

Natsu got his answer as he noticed the chewed on bodies of the bandits all around him. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the carnage around him. The mere sight made him sick. But then he saw blood splattered on him all over.

"W-What h-happened?" The Dragon Slayer questioned in a quiet voice.

But then all of a sudden, his eyes widened even more as it all suddenly came back too him. He remembered biting on the bandit that got on him from behind. He remembered killing them as they tried to run in fear from him. He remembered swallowing down and feasting on human flesh. The flesh of fellow human beings! And how he, and this drove the point all the way home, _**loved**_ the taste of it! Tears then formed in his eyes as he felt sick to his stomach.

"N-No… W-Why…?" Were the only words that came from Natsu's mouth before the urge to vomit came to him.

He couldn't help but throw up right then and there, emptying his stomach that he filled up in his hungered crazed state. This went on for a few minutes, before he threw up everything that was in him, heaving only stomach acid to show that nothing remained to throw up. The sickened Natsu looked to see his vomit all mixed with the somewhat digested human flesh, blood, stomach acid, and other substances that he didn't want to know.

Tears streamed down from his face, sickened and fearful of what he had done. And just like before when he murdered that dark guild master, he ran away from the sight around him. Only one thought was in his head as he ran away.

' _W-What is wrong with me?'_

 **Well, that escalated quickly. Cannibalism people.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Sees that the favorites, follows, and positive reviews went up from last time. Proceed to look at all of you confused.***

… **How do you all like this? I mean I'm glad that you all are enjoying it, but still.**

 **Well… I guess I'll continue on. The poll for this story is still up in case anyone wants to take part in it. I'll wait a bit before I address the choices, so vote now!**

 **If you want that is. You don't have too.**

 **Anway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Four: Morning at the guild**

To say that Natsu was feeling great would be a dead lie.

The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer had return from his mission a couple of days ago. Natsu didn't show up at the guild during this time, so no one knew that he was already back. The Fire Dragon Slayer was currently lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. From the dark patches underneath his eyes it was obvious that he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. The short periods of time he did fall asleep quickly ended due to having nightmares of what he did. After the carnage he had created, and as well calming down as much as he could, the pink haired male headed back to the town and told the mayor that he chased the bandits away. At first Natsu was a bit nervous that the small man wouldn't believe him since usually he would always come back with the bandits tied up. Fortunately for Natsu the mayor believed him and gave him the reward.

Like stated earlier, that was a couple of days ago. The incidents that he brought still plague the Fairy Tail mage. What was wrong with him? Why did he do what he did? This ate at him ever since he got back. After what he did, the pink haired male couldn't being himself to eat anything, so his stomach had been growling none stop, begging for food. But Natsu wouldn't listen to his stomach, any food especially meat being the last thing on his mind as he simply lay in his bed. At least Natsu was alone to think of his thoughts.

That was until the door of his home was heard opening and closing as a certain blue Exceed announced his return.

"Natsu! I'm back!" Happy the ever happy flying cat exclaimed as he was currently in the kitchen.

Back in his bedroom, Natsu's eyes widened in worry and even fear.

' _Oh no… why now Happy?'_ Natsu thought to himself as he forced himself to get off his bed. He was NOT ready for anyone to see him, let alone the blue Exceed. But alas, fate thought otherwise.

Taking deep breaths to mentally prepare himself, the pink haired wizard got off the bed and headed into the kitchen of his home. Like he expected, the blue cat saw his friend as he finished eating a fish he had on him.

"Hi Natsu!" Happy shouted with… well happiness. Natsu flinched from the loud shout his little buddy just did, but luckily he managed to shake it off.

"Hey Happy," Natsu managed to reply back as he walked over to his counter in the kitchen, "How was the job?" He asked the Exceed, figuring it was best if he didn't act too out of it or else Happy will realized something was wrong.

"It was great! Carla actually accepted my fish!" Happy exclaimed to him with happiness. The pink haired male couldn't help but chuckle a little by the cat's joyful attitude, ignoring about the job he went on itself. It was better than his own mood at the moment at least.

"That's nice. I bet you really like that huh?" Natsu spoke and ask with a small smile.

Happy was about to reply with his trademark "Aye Sir!" like usual, however the blue Exceed then noticed how… tired Natsu looked, if his eyes were any indication.

"Uh, Natsu," Happy started to ask, getting the Fire Dragon Slayer to look at the cat once more in wonder, "Are you okay? You look really tired." He pointed out. Natsu stiffen for a moment before he relaxed. Luckily he knew what to say to assure Happy.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just arrived late from a mission I did last night." Natsu lied. He got back a couple of days, but he was in no mood to talk about that.

Happy merely looked at the one who basically raised him. It sounded believable, but the blue Exceed couldn't help but felt someone off about Natsu. Heck, he even sounded so quiet. Usually Natsu, even when tired, would be more energetic then this. Natsu began to feel nervous from the simple stare that blue cat was giving him. Did Happy not believe him?

Luckily for him Happy was content with his answer, at least for now as he took into the air once more.

"Alright, if you say so. Let's go to the guild now!" Happy shouted with a smile, and without waiting for Natsu to reply darted out of the house once more.

Natsu simply stayed put for a moment as he felt more nervous and, honestly, even scared. He didn't want to go to the guild today, but he knew if he didn't then Happy would no doubt notice something off about him. And Natsu did not want to deal with Happy telling everyone about him acting different.

So with a sigh, he then walked out of the door.

'LATER'

Thankfully for Natsu as he entered the building, it didn't seem like everyone had arrived just yet. While it was more crowded then last time, it was still nice to see not everyone here. The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer didn't want to deal with too much noise as of right now.

Like usual, Natsu headed to the bar, where Mira was happily humming to herself as she finish cleaning a mug. The white haired woman then saw the pink haired male arriving at the bar.

"Hello Natsu!" Mira greeted him cheerfully with her bright smile like always. Natsu smiled back softly as he took a seat.

"Hey Mira. How's your day so far?" He asked her, figuring it would be polite to ask. Mira simply smiled as she turned to look at the pink haired wizard.

"It's been good. A few brawls had already went on, but nothing major as of yet." Mira answered him before asking, "I take it you want something to eat?" She asked him, since he usually does every time he comes into the guild.

Before Natsu could reply to her, his stomach decided to growl loudly to answer her question. Mira giggled, figuring that Natsu was indeed simply hungry, not knowing that the pink haired mage was in fact starving himself in the past couple of days.

"Well, I'll go get your usual then." She replied in her usual happy voice.

However Natsu eyes widened as memories of what he did on his mission replayed in his mind once more. Remembering the flesh of the bandits he tore and ate got him to not wanting anything to do with meat at that moment.

"NO!" Natsu exclaimed rather loudly, getting Mira to both flinch and caught surprised by his sudden yell. This got a few others to look at the pink haired male, but then they returned to whatever they were originally doing. Realizing what he just did, he spoke again more quiet this time, "I mean… uh… can I try something else?" He politely asked the white haired woman.

"Uh… sure," She managed to reply, getting over the fact that Natsu just yelled for know reason like that. It startled her a little honestly before she spoke again, "Do you have something in mind?" She asked once again.

"Well…," Natsu couldn't help but smile a bit nervously, "Can I just get a simple salad?" He requested of her.

Mira widen her eyes from his request as she proceeded to look at Natsu as if he grew a second head. Natsu wanted a salad? She expected something like chicken or lamb or… well anything that was related to meat since that was what Natsu usually got. Not once could she remember Natsu wanting to eat anything else, especially when it came to something green like lettuce.

"Oh… okay. I'll go get it." Mira stated, sounding a bit shocked and surprised by him wanting a salad of all things, since this was Natsu she was talking too. The white haired woman went to prepare him a salad then as Natsu simply waited patiently at the bar.

Okay, Mira knew that something was off with Natsu as she went to make him his dish. The fact that Natsu wanted something other than meat was shocking alone. Natsu would rather fight against Gildarts, Erza, and herself at once going all out instead of eating something green or a vegetable. That alone just screamed to her that something was amiss with the fellow Fire Dragon Slayer. Mira looked back to see Natsu dozing off a little before he shook his head to stay awake. While she didn't comment on it when she talked to him, the white haired woman could see that Natsu didn't look like he got much sleep, if the small dark patches underneath his eyes were any indication.

Mira couldn't help but feel a bit worried and concern for him. It was like a few days ago when he arrive in the guild early in the morning acting rather strange.

' _Natsu… what is wrong?'_ Mira couldn't help but thought that to herself as she headed back to where the pink haired male was with a large salad bowl.

Whatever Natsu was thinking about he snapped out of it as Mira out the large bowl of salad in front of him. It didn't look much, it really only had lettuce, chopped carrots, and some croutons. However the pink haired wizard was still grateful none the less.

"Thank you Mira." Natsu thanked her before he grabbed his fork to eat.

"No problem Natsu." Mira responded back with a smile as he went to go get someone else's order. She wanted to ask him if anything was wrong, a part of her wanted too. But she wouldn't try to get Natsu to tell her if he wasn't ready.

However, if this odd behavior of his kept up she will have to get some answers from him eventually.

Natsu looked at the salad bowl in front of him before taking a bite of it with his fork. Surprisingly even to him he liked the taste of it. The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer honestly thought that he would hate this since it was something green, but this was actually good. It wasn't anything amazing or anything like that, but he wouldn't mind getting this again in the future. At least he can eat something without the need to vomit from it.

As he ate the doors to the guild hall opened up to reveal a certain red haired woman entering the building. Those who were fighting among themselves ceased to make sure Erza didn't notice them. Mira spotted the red head as she waved at her fellow guild mate.

"Hello Erza!" She called out to the red haired woman, getting her attention as she saw Mira and Natsu at the bar. Natsu looked up and turned to see Erza walking toward them.

"Hey Erza." Natsu greeted her as the S-Class mage took a seat next to the pink haired male.

"Hello Mira and Natsu. I see that you both are doing well." Erza replied and greeted back to the barmaid and Dragon Slayer. The woman then turned to look at Mira, "I would like my usual please." She requested with stars in her eyes. Both Natsu and Mira couldn't help but smile at seeing the red head's love for her strawberry cheesecake.

"Alright then," Mira then headed to the refrigerator to get said cake, "So how was your mission?" She asked the red head.

"It was nothing serious," Erza began to tell the two of them; "The monster that terrorized the town wasn't really that powerful to be honest. I didn't even need to change into any of my armors to take it down. I would have been back sooner but the town threw a celebration for the monsters defeat, and I couldn't just turn them do- what the heck is that?" Erza told them before she interrupted herself as she asked Natsu while pointing her finger at the bowl of salad in front of the pink haired male.

"Uh… it's a salad." Natsu simply replied with a confused look. He didn't get why Erza was acting weird all of a sudden.

"Why do you have a salad?" Erza questioned him, which only got him confused.

"Uh… because I'm eating it." He simply replied, not understanding why she was asking these questions.

Erza widened her eyes in shock as she looked at Natsu as if he had lost his mind.

"You? Eating a salad?" Erza questioned, honestly shocked by his answer. Natsu was eating something green and with vegetables and not meat?! Was the world ending or something!?

"What's wrong with that?" Natsu questioned, as he couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed by her reaction, "I just wanted something different that's all." He stated.

"Calm down you two," Mira told them as she arrived with Erza's cheesecake, "There's nothing wrong with Natsu wanting to try something different once in a while." Mira told them, even though she was still in the same state as Erza was about Natsu eating a salad of all things, since he would never usually get something like that.

Erza didn't reply though as she dug into her cheesecake. Natsu couldn't help but smile a little at seeing the red head happy.

This was good to keep his mind off of what happened with him recently.

 **Okay, this one was a bit more happy-ish and light hearted compared to the last one. But we all know that won't last.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again everyone. I'm back once more; I know I know, what has the world done to me to deserve such a fate? Nothing much really, but who cares?**

 **As for the poll, the first girl has been chosen, and the first winner is… Brandish!**

 **Which is interesting since I didn't think people would pick her. Whatever, I'll make it work somehow. There's one more slot for the final girl, so vote at the poll on the top of my profile for your voice to be heard. If you want too that is, you don't have too.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Five: Rotten corpses**

Some time had pass since the Fire Dragon Slayer arrived at the guild hall, and more members have shown up. This included the rest of his team as well. Lucy was now talking to Levy, Gray was chilling at another table, Wendy was simply chatting with Carla and Happy, who was trying to get closer to the other Exceed since she accepted his fish earlier and Erza was still eating more of her strawberry cheesecake at the moment.

As for him, he was still eating. Since the one salad bowl wasn't enough to fill his stomach like meat would, be kept ordering more. Mira, who was still rather suspicious about his odd choice for a meal without his knowledge, brought the orders in as she continued to work the bar along with Kinana.

Natsu was content. While the guild was a bit loud and full of people, no one was bothering him or coming up to him. This was what he liked at the moment. The pink haired male was still not really comfortable being around everyone with what had happened to him recently, but since no one was bothering him; he was free to think in his own thoughts in peace.

A yawn escape his mouth as the urge to sleep was getting to him. Natsu really hasn't been getting sleep recently due to his actions. But it was too hard to ignore now.

' _I guess a little nap wouldn't hurt…'_ Natsu thought to himself as he put his arms on the bar in front of him before resting his head. Before he knew it the Dragon Slayer was out like a lamp.

Erza, who just finished a piece of her cheesecake, looked over to the now sleeping Natsu as he quietly snored. The red head woman couldn't help but smile a little from how peaceful he looked.

"Hey Erza." Erza turned to see Gray approaching her. The S-Class mage smiled to see her teammate and friend as he took a seat next to her.

"Hello Gray. I trust your morning was well?" She asked him. The Ice Maker mage simply grin at her words.

"Yeah, my morning was well," Gray told her, unaware of a certain rain woman stalking him from behind a nearby pillar, "I've been in a mood to do a mission though. So once time has passed a little I'll probably take a request from the mission board." The dark blue haired male informed her.

"I see. That's nice to hear." Erza replied to him. While she did just have gotten back from a mission of her own, the whole team hasn't been on a mission together for a little while.

"By the way where's Flamebrain? I haven't seem him as of yet-." Gray stopped talking as he noticing the sleeping Natsu on the other side of Erza. However what caught his attention as the bowl of salad next to him.

Guess Natsu eating something green really is surprising apparently.

"Uh, Erza?" Gray started to question, getting the red head's attention once more, "What's that next to Natsu?" The dark blue haired male asked her, wanting to make sure he wasn't hallucinating or anything.

"A salad," Erza answered him, making his eyes widen comically, "Natsu apparently wanted to try something different than what he usually gets." She told him. While it was still surprising for the woman to see the usually meat eating Fire Dragon Slayer, she was proud of Natsu of trying something different.

"Natsu? Eating a salad?" Gray questioned back. For some reason that sounded really wrong for him to say Natsu and something green like a salad in the same sentence.

Before Gray or Erza could speak again, Lucy, who went to see what the rest of her team was doing, walked up to the red head and dark blue haired male.

"Hi guys." The blonde spoke happily to them as she took a seat on the other side of the sleeping Natsu. This got the other two members of Team Natsu to notice the blonde's presence.

"Oh, hey Lucy." Gray greeted her with a smile, as a certain blue haired woman gritted her teeth in anger from behind a pillar at the sight of her "Love rival" talking to her Gray-Sama, "How's you day so far?" He asked her with a smile, completely oblivious to the rain woman gripping the pillar to hard as cracks formed on it.

"I'm been good. I'm guessing you guys are doing well as well?" Lucy asked them with a smile.

"That would be correct." Erza responded to the blonde celestial mage with a smile of her own, glad to see that everyone was doing well. Lucy then looked to see Natsu asleep in his own dream world, at least that's what she thought.

"I see Natsu drifted off," Lucy spoke at the sight of the snoring Natsu as she sighed, "Guess I'll wait later then." This got the other two members of the team to be confused.

"Wait for what?" Erza questioned, not getting what Lucy meant by her words.

"I was going to see if Natsu would want to do a mission, since I need the money to pay rent for the month now." Lucy stated to them. This got the attention of Mira, who was cleaning a mug.

"Why do you need to wait for him?" Mira spoke, getting the other three to be aware of the white haired woman's presence, "You could just do a mission on your own." She suggested to the blonde.

"I know I could, but we're a team though. Knowing Natsu I'm sure he would want to do something anyway." Lucy responded to her. Both Erza and Gray couldn't help but agree with her there. Natsu always liked to go on missions, even if he just got back from one.

"I know," Erza spoke up, getting the others attention, "How about we all go on a mission? It's been a while since we last did one together." The red haired woman told the blonde woman and the dark blue haired male.

"I don't see a problem with that." Gray was down for it. Like Erza said, it has been a while since they all went on a mission together as a team. That and he would have another chance to do better than Natsu at the mission.

"That's a good idea Erza." Lucy also agreed with the red haired woman. It would be good to go on a mission with the whole team again. Not to mention with Erza around, Natus and Gray wouldn't misbehave that much, "We could bring Wendy with us." The blonde also suggested to them, since the young blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer is technically part of their team as well. The other two didn't see a problem with that, as brining Wendy would help out a lot in case anything happened.

"So we're all in agreement?" Erza asked once more to make sure that everyone was on board. Both Lucy and Gray nodded in agreement, "Great! I'll go wake Natsu up now so we can go." The red haired woman told them as she was about to put her hand on Natsu's shoulder, planning on shaking him awake.

However Mira then spoke up again, getting the three's attention once more before Erza could wake Natsu up.

"Wait, can you all wait a little bit before taking off?" The white haired woman requested of them. This got the three Fairy Tail mages to be confused.

"What? Why?" Gray questioned the barmaid.

"Well, Natsu looked really tired when he came in earlier, so I figured that it would be best to leave him alone to rest for a bit." Mira told them. She figured that Natsu was so tired due to possibly coming back from his last mission, not knowing that Natsu arrived back in town a couple pf days earlier.

Erza raised an eyebrow at that as she glanced at the sleeping Natsu. Taking Mira's words to account, she figured it would be best if they did wait a bit. It wouldn't be good if Natsu was too tired to do the mission properly.

"Alright then, we'll wait an hour," Erza stated to the other two members of Team Natsu, "So in the meantime," The red haired woman then grab her empty plate where her cheesecake used to be as she hold it out to Mira with stars in her eyes," Give me another piece please."

Mira, Lucy, and Gray couldn't help but sweat drop at her excitement over her strawbeery cheesecake.

'ELSEWHERE'

"Are you sure this is the right place?" A traveler questioned his friend as he, along with the guy he just asks, and the third friend stopped moving to speak. Currently the three travelers were going through a forest to hope to find a town soon to rest at.

"It should be," The second guy responded back to the first guy, "The map says to go through the forest and find a dirt road-."

"No, no, no," The third guy spoke up, getting the other two to look at their friend, "It said to go through the forest as the town would reside in it." He finished telling the two of his friends.

The two simply looked at their friend, having a hard time believing him due to where they were currently at.

"That's where we are!" The first guy exclaimed back at him.

"Well that's what the map says. But you don't see the darn town now do you?" The second guy questioned back with a sarcastic tone.

The third guy was about to reply to him, however his noise then pick up a rather… awful scent.

"What is that smell?" The third guy questioned, getting the other two confused by his words.

"What smell?" The first guy asked him. The second guy though also picked up the rather terrible and foul smell. This got him to hold his nose to block out the scent.

"Ugh! That smells awful! What is that?" He questioned once again. To him, it smelled like something was rotting and vomit. The first guy also then picked up the smell, as he too crunched up his face by how awful the smell was.

Curiosity getting the better of them despite the foulness of the scent, the three then followed the smell to find out what on Earthland was causing such an awful smell. It didn't take long for the three simple travelers to arrive as the pass through a few more trees.

The sight they saw got them to widen their eyes in horror and disgust.

What greeted them was the sight of a few bodies as dried blood was present on the ground around them. Chunks of flesh were noticeably missing from the bodies, as some bone can be seen from the rotting corpses. It was now clear where the horrible smell was now coming from.

The three travelers froze in place at the awful sight before them. They didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't this.

The next thing anyone knew, all three of them screamed in fear and shock as some birds flew away due to the loud yelling.

 **Well, looks like a few people found a few remains of Natsu's recent victims. I wonder if word of this will get out.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again once more, mortal readers. It is I, here with another chapter for you all too analyzed and spit at in disgust.**

 **The poll for the final girl has been decided. And the final girl is… Kagura.**

 **And so the final Harem is that of Erza, Mirajane, Juvia, Brandish, and Kagura. It was close, with Cana coming in second place right behind her, but alas, you, the people, have chosen.**

 **And now, let's begin the chapter shall we? Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Six: Run prey run**

"Here we are!" Erza stated as they got off the train, to Natsu's relief. The place they arrived at was but a small town with a small population. From what they can see, not many people were currently in the streets. But then again, it was a small town, so it wasn't that suspiring to be honest. The red haired woman then turned her attention back to the rest of the team, "Now come on everyone, we don't have much time to waste." She told them with her usual commanding tone.

"Aye!" The whole team replied back to the red head, not wanting to get her angry as they started to walk through the town. However, though they didn't notice, the only one who didn't reply back to her was Natsu. The pink haired male had other thoughts on his mind at the moment.

' _Why did I agree to come on this job?'_ The Fire Dragon Slayer thought to himself with a small frown as he looked in front of him to see the rest of the team talking about the job they were all around to do. The pink haired male was in no mood to go on another mission, not after everything that has been happening to him recently. But he knew if he tried to refuse to go, that would definitely get them to worry or get suspicious about him. And he wasn't going to risk any of that, especially with Erza, knowing how she can get with that kind of stuff.

"Natsu?" His thoughts were interrupted as he saw Wendy now walking next to him. The blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer seemed to have notice his rather unusual slow pace as he was behind the others. Most of the time, Natsu was always up front of the group unless he was arguing with Gray.

"Oh, hey Wendy. What's up?" Natsu questioned as he put up a smile, hoping that she wouldn't see anything wrong with is mood.

"Are you okay?" The young mage started to ask with a concern look, getting Natsu stiffen for a moment before the feeling went away, "You seem down for some reason. Is there something wrong?" Wendy asked once more, worried for her friend. Not wanting to make the young girl worry, or get suspicious of anything, Natsu simply smiled once more as he patted her head.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a little tired that's all." Natsu informed her. He hasn't had a good sleep in a while, since nightmares of what he did would come to him. So because of this, Natsu was actually grateful for his motion sickness since it gave him an excuse to sleep on the train peacefully.

Wendy stared at Natsu for an extra moment before being satisfied with his answer. It was still unusual, but she wouldn't press on it if was just him being tired.

"Okay, if you say so." The blue haired girl replied back, still not fully convinced by his answer though. But hey, Natsu said that he was simply tired, so she will believe him.

Eventually after a few minutes, the group arrived at the place where the mayor of the town resided in. Not wasting any time, Erza lead the team and herself into the building and headed straight for the office where the mayor was no doubt at.

Natsu simply stayed quiet as they arrived in the room, and as Erza talked to the short man. It seemed like most mayors that he sees tend to be short like Makarov. After getting a quick run down, the team proceeded to head off into the forest near the town. The job was simple, defeat a dark guild that's been terrorizing the town.

The pink haired male could only hope that no more accidents happened, especially with the others present this time.

'LATER'

"Wow, this dark guild sucks." Gray stated as he fired off an Ice-Make Lance at a dark mage, beating him easily.

"Yeah, I expected at least a bit more of a fight." Lucy agreed with the Ice Maker Mage as the blonde was tying up a few defeated dark mages already.

The team was just finishing up taking care of the dark guild that has been causing trouble for the nearby town. To all of their disappointment, it was no challenge at all. The dark wizards were all cowards if you asked them. The guild hall of theirs was already in ruins as well to add insult to injury.

"We're almost done here everyone, just a few more and we'll be good." Erza stated as she already too care of the dark guild master, who was just as weak like the rest to her disappointment.

Natsu didn't mind the lack of challenge this time though as he punched another dark mage in the face. He was happy that the job was quick and easy for once. This way he can get back to the guild quicker and head home to relax.

"Is that all of them? Wendy questioned as she looked around. It didn't seem to be any member of the dark mage still standing.

She would be proven wrong though as a Fireball was seen heading toward Natsu. Natsu, who only rolled his eyes at the attack, simply gobbled up the fire as he looked at the now really terrifying dark mage.

"Found one." Natsu pointed out with a smile, getting the other members of Team Natsu to see the lone dark mage.

"AAAAAHHHH!" The dark mage screamed in a rather girly fashion as he bolted into the woods, intended on getting the heck away from the Fairy Tail mages.

"He's getting away!" Erza exclaimed, not wanting any member of the dark guild to escape.

"I got him!" Natsu replied to her with a grin as the pink haired male took off after the dark mage.

Erza merely look on at the direction Natsu took off in with a small smile. Without even looking, the red head then launched her fist behind her, knocking out a dark mage that was trying to sneak up on her to no valid.

Back with Natsu, he was running through the trees after the dark mage, who continued to scream while running.

' _Heh, this is fun!'_ Natsu started to think to himself as he picked up the pace, all while thinking to himself still, _'The way he's running like a animal trying to get away from a predator. It's… its exhilarating!'_ Natsu then slowly formed a feral grin and look on his face as his eyes widen like a crazed animal, _'Run… run more_ _ **before I catch and end your life!'**_

The rational and moral thinking faded as a more animalistic and bloodthirsty mindset took hold of Natsu once more like before. And then with speed unlike before, Natsu was closing in on the dark wizard.

It hadn't been a minute as the dark wizard found himself out of the woods and near a lake that was in the forest. The dark mage turned around to see if any of the Fairy Tail mages followed suit.

He breathed a sigh of relief to not notice anyone behind him. And so the dark mage turned around to keep on going…

…Only to see a crazed smiling Natsu in front of him.

"AAAHHH!" The dark mage shouted in fear as he back away a little, "Stay back! Please let me go! I won't bother anyone else! I'll give up my life as a dark mage I swear! Please give me a chance!" The dark guild member begged as he got on his knees.

Natsu then let out a small chuckle, as he looked right into the terrified dark mage's eyes with his own.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Natsu asked in a rather unusual happy voice, which only terrified the dark mage even more due to how happy and creepy the pink haired male sounded. The dark guild member's fear grew more as Natsu begun to slowly walk towards him.

"Stay back!" The dark mage shouted scared as he fired off a Fire attack point blank at Natsu, causing smoke to fill the spot.

The dark mage wondered if that managed to beat the pink haired male. His thoughts were proven wrong as Natsu rushed out of the smoke… before piercing both of his hands right into the man's chest.

"GAH!" The dark mage yelled in pain as blood came from his mouth. This however got Natsu too laughed out loud.

"I'll rip you into two!" Natsu, with a giant crazed smile still present on his face shouted in glee.

The dark mage could only cry in pain and agony as he felt himself being ripped into two. His chest began to split further and further, which got blood to be splattered on Natsu who continued to laugh like a maniac. And before anyone knew it, Natsu ripped the man into two, as the two slithers of the body fell to the ground. Blood poured out of the two sides as the organs in them could be seen. ( **Imagine Shao-Khan's fatality when he rips an opponent in two.** )

Natsu continued to laugh at the action he just committed. His eyes were full of satisfaction and thrill due to still being in his bloodlust state.

"HAHAHAHAHA… hahahahaha… hehehehehe…," However, like before, the bloodthirsty state of mind of his begun to fade as his normal personality began to reappear once more, "Heh… heh… h-huh…?'

Natsu's laughter ended as his eyes lost their crazed look. What was once a look of happiness and insanity was now a look of horror as he looked at the ripped body on the ground, the action of what he did finally settled in.

"Oh no… no… NO! Not again!" Natsu started to freak out, a feeling of fear and despair taking hold on him once more at the sight he just made as tears threaten to fall. He also noticed the blood that was splattered onto him as well, which did nothing to help ease his current state, _'Why? Why did this happen again?!'_

"Natsu!" He froze as he heard his name being called out by Erza. He saw the body and himself covered in blood. He can't let the others see him like this!

Seeing the lake near him, without wasting any time, he jumped into the lake, which got him soaked and washed the blood off of him. It would also help with his scent so Wendy can't pick any scent of blood on him. The pink haired male then looked at the corpses. Knowing what must be done, he took a deep breath before firing off a Fire Dragon's Roar at the remains of the body. Putting enough power into it, what were once two halves of a body were now only ashes as the wind blew it away.

"There you are!" Natsu quickly turned around to see Erza and the others arriving at the scene "We were getting worried about you!" The red head stated. However, she and the rest then noticed the soaked state of the Fire Dragon Slayer, not to mention there was no sight of the dark mage anywhere, "Natsu, where's the dark wizard you were chasing?"

"And why are you wet?" Gray questioned his rival, who could only smile nervously, trying to figure out a way to explain.

"Uh… the dark mage got me with a sneak attack and shove me into the lake." Natsu told them. He hated it. He hated the fact that he was lying. But he can't let the others know what actually happened. He won't allow it!

"You mean you lost track of him?!" Erza shouted at him, getting him to flinch at her raised tone. The S-Class mage wanted to strangle him at loosing sight of the dark mage, but she managed to hold herself back, "I can't believe this." She stated as he hold her noise with her hand in annoyance.

"I'm sorry." Natsu apologized, even though knowing that what he told them was a lie.

"It's fine. You were caught off guard after all." Lucy assured him, though the blonde found it odd that Natsu of all people got caught off guard, considering his heighten senses would help him avoid something like that.

"Nevermind. It didn't look like the dark mage was brave enough to come back anyway. Come on, we're heading back into the town with the rest of the captured dark guild members." Erza told them, as she started to head back into the woods, with the others following her.

Natsu only breathed a sigh of relief, glad that they managed to believe him. But one thing was certain.

He was not going to sleep well that night.

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again everyone. It's me once more with another chapter for you all to like for some reason or hate for every reason.**

 **In case anyone needs a reminder on what the harem is, it consists of: Erza, Mirajane, Juvia, Brandish, and Kagura.**

 **Now let's continue on shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seven: What's up with him?**

The guild was as riled up as ever. People were fighting, people were drinking, people were talking, and basically do what they do everyday. Team Natsu had just return from the mission the other day. Of the teammates we have Gray in the brawl, Erza at the bar eating her strawberry cheesecake, Lucy was chatting with Levy, Wendy was chatting with Carla, and Happy was trying to get Carla's attention once more.

However, at an empty table away from the other members of the team was Natsu by himself, simply finishing up eating a salad and an apple. If one would take a close look at the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, they would notice the dark patches under his eyes, showing that he hasn't managed to get much sleep the other night. You can't blame him for it though.

' _Why?'_ Natsu wondered in his mind as he slowly finished up eating with a troubled look, _'Why did I do that again? Why does it keep happening?'_ The Dragon Slayer didn't understand why this was happening to him, the killings and the cannibalism he committed were getting to him. But no matter what, he can't for the life of him figure out what was wrong.

Natsu looked to see everyone else around him, talking and laughing and having a grand old time. Usually when he would see this sight he would be happy and joyful to be apart of the atmosphere, this time though it only made him miserable and angry.

' _Why are they laughing? Why are they so happy?'_ Natsu thought bitterly as he finished his salad, _'Why should they have the right to be smiling and happy while I'm going through this mess? Why do I have to be miserable while they're not?'_ These negative thoughts filled his mind, as he couldn't help but get mad by the thoughts. He didn't want to deal with any of this. Why was he going through such a hard time while everyone else is happy and free? It was not fair!

After a few moments his attention turned to where Gray was at. To be more specifically, he was looking at a nearby pillar where a certain Water mage woman was hiding behind, watching her "Beloved" Gray brawling with hearts in her eyes.

This sight made Natsu both depressed and angry.

' _What does she see in that stripper anyway? He always ignores her and bats her away like an insect!'_ Natsu thoughts to himself as he only got more furious at the sight, _'That Ice princess doesn't deserve her. No one deserves her but me! Anyone who thinks otherwise should have their heads ripped off!'_

When his thoughts went there, his eyes widened a little bit before shaking his head. There it was again! Why did he keep thinking that?

"Hey Flamebrain!" A voice from a certain Ice Maker mage got his attention as he looked at the wizard…

…Only to receive a table thrown at him, thus making him crash onto the ground.

"Hah!" Gray laughed at his rival from being hit, "You should have seen your face!" The Ice Maker mage couldn't help but laugh at the pink haired male.

The Fire Dragon Slayer was slowly getting back up from the surprised move by the other mage. However this only made Natsu angry. Not the usual bickering kind of angry that he has with Gray, but the more primal and hatred anger.

"Why you…?" Natsu slowly spoke as he got back up, his eyes glaring at Gray, who only glared back at his rival, not realizing the fury that was in the Dragon Slayer, _'How dare you!_ _ **I will tear your heart out!'**_

The bloodlust and animalistic feeling and personality took hold once more, before charging at Gray with his fists blazing with fire. Gray, not realizing what was going on with the Fire Dragon Slayer, only charged at him with his own magic ready. But before anything catastrophic could happen…

*BAM*

"Enough!" Erza Scarlet herself exclaimed in annoyance as she slammed her fists into the heads of both Natsu and Gray. The two were now on the ground with swirls in their eyes and big bumps on their heads from the punch they both received, "Both of you quiet down! There are to be no fighting!"

The red head woman then turned to the rest of the members of the guild, who were trying their best to be on their best behaviors. They don't want to get beaten up by her.

"That goes for the rest of you too understand?" She questioned them.

"AYE!" Everyone shouted back at her, showing that they got the message.

Seeing that there will be no more fighting, at least for now, Erza smiled with a content mood as she headed back to the bar, planning on ordering another piece of her cheesecake.

Back with Natsu and Gray, they both slowly got back up with headaches present on their minds. For Natsu though, the crazed blood driving feeling faded away as well once more.

' _Ow… what just happened?'_ He wondered as he saw Gray simply going back to his own table. Natsu was worried, did he just tried to do something again? He hoped that wasn't the case. He couldn't let anything happen to his guild because of him.

Looking around he saw everyone simply doing their own thing. It all was too much for Natsu to handle at that moment. He needed to let his frustration and anger out on something.

And so, against his better judgment, he headed to the mission board and grabbed another job flyer before heading to the bar where Mira was at.

"Mira!" Natsu called out to her, getting the white haired woman to see the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer at the bar.

"Ah hello Natsu," She spoke with a smile as she walked to him, "What do you need?" She asked in her usually happy tone, wondering if Natsu needed anything from her.

"I need approval for his job I'm taking." Natsu informed her as he handed the woman the job flyer. Mira was a bit surprised; Natsu was taking another job already? Looking at the pink haired male, she could notice the dark patches under his eyes like she did before.

"Natsu, are you sure? You look a bit-." She started to say, but Natsu interrupted her before she could finish.

"I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about." He assured her with a smile, though that didn't seem to ease her worries at all.

However she agreed to approved the job nonetheless, and before she knew it, Natsu proceeded to walk out of the building.

As he was now out of the guild hall, Mira couldn't help but have a worried look on her face as she looked at the guild doors that Natsu just walked through. The white haired woman couldn't help but think that something was bothering Natsu. First he doesn't seem to be getting enough sleep like he usually does. Second he's refusing to eat anything involving meat at the moment. And now he's going on job after job for some reason. Even before all of this with his usually energetic personality he wouldn't do job after job after job.

Her worried looked seemed to catch the attention of Erza, who finished eating her piece of cheesecake. She was about to request for more before noticing the look of worry on Mira's face, and thus the red head got concern for the white haired woman.

"Mira, are you alright?" Erza asked her, which got the barmaid to snap out of her thoughts and look at the S-Class Knight of Fairy Tail.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just…," Feeling the need to talk to someone about this, she put her whole attention on the red haired woman, "Erza, have you seen Natsu acting… off recently by chance?" She questioned the red head, trying to find the right word to descried Natsu's unusual mood, which caught the woman off guard by the question. However Erza then began to ponder on Mira's question.

"Hmm… now that you ask, I did see him to be acting rather unusual since defeating the dark guild from out last job." Erza remembered. It honestly worried her how quiet and honestly rather obedient Natsu was afterwards.

"May you tell me how so?" Mira questioned, hoping that the red head may have something that may explain why Natsu was being the way he was at the moment.

"Well, Natsu was unusually quiet afterwards. He wouldn't even respond back to Gray's insults like he normally does. He was also rather obedient, when he would at least complain about something he didn't want to do." Erza stated to Mira, remembering how Natsu would just listen to her without a complaint or an energetic "Aye ma'am!" like he tends to usually do.

"Do you think something is wrong with him?" Mira asked the red head, "He's been unusual than usual recently, and it's worrying me." The white haired woman admitted to the Knight.

Hearing from Mira that this has been going on even before the job they went on got Erza to be surprised herself. Then again, now that she thought about it, why else would Mira questioned about Natsu acting differently? She must have noticed long before she herself did.

"Mira, how has he been acting from what you've seen?" Erza questioned, hoping that Mira would share anything like she did to her. Mira had a frown on her face.

"He doesn't seem to be getting enough sleep like he usually does. He's not eating like he does, and he's doing nothing but job after job. He's not getting any rest. Natsu's never been like this before, and I don't know why he's acting like this now." Mira told Erza, who couldn't help but feel more worried for the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer now.

This was honestly unsettling for both the white haired woman and the red haired woman. Erza felt a bit ashamed that she was unable to notice some of the signs, like Natsu's lack of sleep. But right now her thoughts were on if anything was wrong with Natsu? It wasn't like Natsu to do any of these weird shows of behavior or actions. But what is causing the normally happy and go lucky Fire Dragon Slayer to be like this? Did something happen on a mission he did that made him act this way?

"Mira, do you know when specifically Natsu started to act like this?" Erza questioned, hoping that Mira may have a clue on when this all started. If she could find out when Natsu started this unusual behavior, then maybe she can find out the cause of it much quicker.

Mira had to think for a moment to remember. It didn't take long for her to figure it out though.

"I first started to notice around a week ago. It was really early in the morning when Natsu arrived here at the guild. He said he got back from a mission the other night before that day, and since then he's been acting off." Mira informed the red head.

This gave Erza more information to think about. If there was something bothering Natsu, then she will find out what is the cause, and maybe that job may have something to do with it. For the Fire Dragon Slayer's sake, she will find out what is going on with Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail.

 **There you all go. How was it? Good? Bad? Want me to jump off a cliff? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again everyone! I'm back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hate. Whatever works for you all.**

 **So Natsu, against his better judgment, went on another mission. Let's see how that goes.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eight: Massacre**

Natsu signed as he arrived in the village where the job was located. It was currently approaching sunset as he walked through the village. Since there was no train leading to this place, he had to take the train to a nearby town and walked the rest of the way.

Looking around, the Fire Dragon Slayer could see the people of the village going on with their lives like normal. The village itself was much more peaceful and quiet though compared to the last few places Natsu's been at recently. Being here in the quiet but tranquil village, Natsu couldn't help but feel relaxed. It was a nice feeling he hasn't been getting much of recently for obvious reasons.

' _Well… might as well get this over with.'_ Natsu thought to himself as he headed to the middle of the village, where the mayor of the place, who is the client, would be located. He would simply do this job, vent out his frustration, and then go back home.

He won't allow a repeat of what's happening to him. Not again.

Natsu arrived in a somewhat bigger building compared to the other houses and stores in the village. It wasn't that surprising though, for a village as small and tranquil as this one, this was to be expected.

The Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail took in a few deep breaths before entering the building, planning to get this out of the way as quick as possible.

'LATER'

' _So another group of bandits are camping out somewhere here in this forest.'_ Natsu thought to himself as he was trying to pick up any trace of scent of his targets.

From what he could gather from the mayor, a group of bandits keep terrorizing this village, taking their supplies, and robbing those on the nearby roads who simply are trying to either get to the village or leave from it. And from what they could guess, the only place that the bandits could be hiding in is in the nearby forest not far from the village. This was nothing too different from the usual bandit problem.

' _I just hope things go well this time,'_ The Fire Dragon Slayer thought to himself as the thoughts of the last time he fought bandits… the thought made him sick to his stomach, _'Don't think about that. Just focus on the job so I can be done with it.'_ Natsu finished thinking to himself.

To anyone who may know him, this would be unusual for Natsu to be acting like this. Usually he would be more energetic and excited to kick some bandit's, dark mage's, or monster's butt. But with everything going on with him recently, it's not that hard to understand why he's so cautious and not as happy.

Eventually, Natsu managed to pick up the scent of the bandits and easily managed to track them down. Hiding behind a tree, he spotted around a dozen bandits camping out with their own tents set up. They didn't seem to be too cautious, since most of them were simply laughing and talking around their campfire. Only three of them were still armed and keeping watch.

" _Okay Natsu, stay calm. Nothing to major, you're just going to go out there and tear their hearts out-,'_ Natsu's eyes widen as he shook his head again from that line of thought, _'Dang it! There it was again! Why do I keep doing that?'_ He wondered in worry.

He will worry about that later; right now there are some bandits that he needed to beat up.

And so, to not waste any time, be jumped from his spot from behind the tree and fired off a Fire Dragon's Roar at the campsite. The attack managed to hit six of the bandits, sending them to the ground, while alerting the other six of Natsu's presence.

"Oh great! Another mage looking for a fight! Get him!" One of the bandits shouted as they, along with the other six who got back up from Natsu's attack, charged at him with weapons in hand.

It didn't take long for Natsu to easily take them down one by one. He wasn't holding back this time, since he wanted to get this over with as quick as he can. He didn't want to risk anything happening to make him go crazy like before. And before he knew it, the bandits were all taken down and knocked out.

"Whew! Finally, that's done with. And nothing bad happened either!" Natsu couldn't help but smile from his words. Finally, he didn't go crazy or whatever's been going on with him recently.

Natsu looked at the beaten bandits before him, before noticing something that made him confused.

"Wait… why are there only eleven of them?" Natsu questioned as he looked at the beaten bandits again, making sure he didn't miscount. He was sure there were twelve of them, so where's the twelfth one?

His answer came as he suddenly felt a blade piercing his left shoulder, making him cry out in pain as he stumbles a little in front of him, clutching onto his shoulder from the stab wound. The twelfth bandit laughed as he held his knife in his hands.

"You should have paid more attention to your surroundings boy!" The bandit laughed as he got ready to attack one again, "I'll make this quick!" He smirked as he continued to laugh.

However, the bandit stop laughing as he noticed the heavy breathing Natsu was letting off. But then the Fire Dragon Slayer looked up at the bandit, and from his look alone got the criminal's blood to freeze.

Raw anger and hatred were in Natsu's eyes as he glared at the bandit baring his sharp teeth. The blood lust and feral feeling came forth as he had the look of a predator to its prey.

"I WILL TEAR YOUR HEART OUT!" Natsu roared in fury as he bolted at the now terrified bandit.

The bandit couldn't move or do anything in time as Natsu slammed his fist right into the man's chest, causing the bandit to cry out in agony as well as coughing up blood, all the while Natsu had a crazed feral grin plastered on his face. The pain from the stab wound faded as pleasure of his action took over. With a roared that was akin to that of a beast, he pulled not only his hand out from the bandit's chest, but pulled out the heart of the criminal as well.

And thus the bandit fell dead on his back with a thud, as blood oozed from the chest wound.

Natsu looked at the body before looking at the heart of the man he just killed. A crazed smile once again appeared on his face as he opened his mouth wide before proceeding to eat the heart as if it was an apple. This caused the blood in the heart to be splattered on Natsu's face and mouth as he swallowed the last bit of the muscular organ down his throat.

"…I'm still hungry…" Natsu muttered as he looked at the other knocked out bandits near him. His smiled widely, glad that there was more food for him to eat. He simply walked to the closest body before brining his head down upon it.

It didn't take long before the Fire Dragon Slayer finished up eating from what he could with the other bandits, who are now corpses as chunks of flesh and muscles were missing as blood poured out of their bodies and onto the ground. One of the bodies head was cracked opened like a coconut, as if Natsu opened it to get the juicy meat inside of it, also known as the brain. It didn't taste as good as a heart if anyone was wondering.

Natsu, who had blood all on his face, upper chest, and hands, looked at the sight he did before him. Now usually, this was when the feral bloodthirsty personality faded away, with Natsu realizing what he had done…

…Except that didn't happen.

A small squeak noise caught Natsu's attention, as he looked to see a squirrel minding its own business as it looked around for any nuts for it to bring back to its tree.

However a poor fate would be upon this little critter as Natsu, with his speed, managed to snatch the animal by the tail as the squirrel moved around and squeaked a lot, trying to get out of the pink haired male's hold.

Natsu simply smiled like a crazed man once again as he opened his mouth wide with him holding the squirrel right above him.

And at last, he chomped down upon the poor critter, the whole thing was in his mouth aside from the tail, to which he threw on the ground as he chewed on the critter. Blood, meat, bone, and other fluids and parts could be felt in his mouth as he continued to chew. He could taste everything, and it only made him happier with all the flavors before swallowing it all down to his stomach.

"More…," Natsu muttered as he turned around and began walking toward a certain direction… the direction where the nearby village was located, "I need more!" Natsu exclaimed as he picked up his running to a much faster speed. He needed more, more to eat, more to kill!

He let out another roar as he ran, scaring off the birds in the trees as they flew away.

'THE NEXT MORNING'

In the middle of a plain field on a dirt road, a figure could be seen waking up as he let of a groan. This was none other than Natsu himself, as he put his hand onto his head.

"Ugh… what happened?" He managed to groan out as he looked around only to find himself in a field and on a dirt road, "Huh? How did I end up here?" Natsu questioned as he stood back on his two feet.

His attention was brought to a road sign that was next to the road. Getting closer, he managed to read it as a name of the town that he took the train too first before walking the rest of the way to that village.

' _Huh? Why am I here?'_ Natsu wondered in confusion. Wasn't he doing the job for that village? Looking at the sky and seeing the brought sun hanging above him, night must have at least come and passed. But what happened? Last thing he remembered was getting stabbed by that one bandit. Yet he can't remember anything after that.

Did… did he complete the job? Why else would he be here at this dirt road and away from the village. But wait; shouldn't he have the reward money then? Natsu sighed as he guessed that maybe he somehow damaged something that cost him the reward. He doesn't know what happened, but the only thing he could guess that he must have been too tired or something to make it all the way back to the other town. He checked himself to make sure nothing was amiss. He didn't see any blood on him, so hopefully that meant he didn't go crazy again then?

Putting those thoughts behind him, he just decided to not worry about this and just assumed that he completed the job, paid for any damage that he may have done, and tried to head back to the train station in the other town despite feeling tired.

And so Natsu simply decided to head back to the other town and take the train back to Mangolia.

'OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE'

A cart was seen moving along the road to hopefully arrive at the village soon. The cart carried supplies as three people were on it, one of them steering the horses that were moving the cart.

"Ugh… it's been an hour already! Are you sure that we're almost near the village?" The first male asked the woman before him, who was in charge of the horses.

"I don't know that's what Melmom said." The female replied back, as she looked at the man she named who was simply sleeping from his seat.

This got the first man, who's named as Alex, to sigh as he sits back in his seat. He wanted to arrive in that village to drop out the supplies and to get something to eat. He's been hungry for the past half hour, and he wasn't allowed to eat any of the food supplies.

His thoughts were interrupted as the cart suddenly came to a halt, almost making him fly out of his seat.

"Galoria! What was that for?!" Alex exclaimed, not liking that his friend just did that without warning.

However, he didn't get a reply as Galoria simply stated at the sight before them with a horrified expression. Seeing her face, Alex looked up only to freeze and gain a similar expression.

"*YAWN* What's with the sudden hold up?" Melmom, who was woken up from the sudden halt of the cart questioned, however his answered came to him as he saw the village they arrived at, before being filled with horror at the sight.

Bodies littered the village al around, blood splattered onto the houses, the streets, everywhere. Men, women, and even children were lying dead as many of them had bit marks and missing flesh and limbs. Some houses were wrecked, as if something tried to get inside of them.

Galoria let out a high pitch scream from the sight, with Alex and Melmom following suit.

 **Welp… that happened.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again everyone. I'm back with another chapter for you all to like or despise. It's really up to you really.**

 **So last chapter… Natsu slaughtered a village without remembering it. Yeah… that happened.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Nine: The Job**

Natsu sighed as he entered the guildhall, though did it without announcing his presence to everyone like he usually does. The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer just arrived back here at Magnolia from the job he did… to which he still couldn't remember what exactly happened. But he simply assumed he did the job, destroyed something that cost him the reward, and started to head back here to Fairy Tail.

Just like he figured, everyone was doing their own thing, not noticing him entering the building to his relief. He begins to make his way to the bar, to get something to eat to fill his empty stomach.

This got the attention of Mira, who noticed Natsu making his way to the bar. She simply put up a smile as the pink haired male arrived at the destination.

"Hello Natsu, back from your job I see." She spoke up, getting Natsu to look at the white haired barmaid.

"Yeah." Natsu simply replied as he took a seat at the bar. Mira couldn't help but frown for a moment before putting back a smile on her face for Natsu to noticed. The pink haired male still didn't look all that great.

"So how was the job?" Mira asked him, hoping to get him to open up. Natsu paused for a moment before he replied back to her.

"It… went well." He told her. Natsu couldn't still remember what happened, but he simply assumed the best of it. He had enough to deal with when it comes to negative thoughts. Mira raised an eyebrow at his simplified answer, but decided to accept it as it is.

"I see, that's good then," Mira responded with a smile before she continued, "Would you like something to eat?" She asked him once again.

Natsu looked at her before thinking for a moment. It has been a while since his last episode involving meat… at least that he can remember. So maybe it was alright to eat his usual then? It wouldn't hurt to try right? He then looked back at the white haired woman to give an answer.

"Yeah, can I have my usual please?" He requested of her, getting Mira to be surprised for a moment before she smiled brightly at him once again.

"Sure. Coming right up." Mira told him as she went to get his order, _'So he's going back to that then huh?'_ She thought to herself, thinking that this was a sign of improvement. While it was good for Natsu to eat something green, it wasn't good to miss out on the protein that a good old fashion steak could provide.

As Mira went to the back to get his order, Natsu looked around to see what everyone else was doing. He sighed as all the noise they were emitting was giving him a headache. Once he got his full of food he was going home to lay down.

The pink haired male eyes roamed the building before noticing that a certain red head was no where to be seen.

' _Weird, where's Erza?'_ Natsu thought to himself in confusion, not spotting the S-Class mage anywhere, _'Did she go on a job?'_ He wondered.

He did think about this too long as Mira returned with his order, which was a good old fashion flaming steak.

"Here you go Natsu." She told him with her smile still present on her face. This got Natsu to smile a little as he got ready to dig on. Before he did though, he figured he would ask Mira something.

"Hey Mira." He called to her, getting her to look back at the pink haired male.

"Yes Natsu?" Mira responded, wondering what Natsu wanted to say to her.

"Do you know where Erza is? I don't see her anywhere. Is she on a job?" Natsu questioned her, hoping that the white haired beauty may know where the whereabouts of the knight is.

His question got Mirajane to freeze for a moment, before she quickly recovered before the Fire dragon Slayer was able to notice.

"She went on a job earlier. Erza guessed she wouldn't be back until the end of the day." Mira explained to him.

This was enough for Natsu, knowing that this wasn't anything new. Now that his curiosity was sated, he went on to eat his meal in front of him.

' _Huh, is this meat tastier than usual?'_ Natsu wondered as he finished his first bite. Maybe Mira put in some extra seasoning to make it better or something? No matter, all he knew it tasted really good and didn't want to make him vomit.

Mira looked at Natsu eating his food as she was cleaning some mugs. The white haired woman sighed as she focused back on her task of cleaning.

' _Natsu, I hate to lie to you like this.'_ Mira thought as she continued her own thing.

It wasn't like she was completely lying. Erza is on a job like she said. Though… it wasn't like a usual mission either.

'ELSWHERE WITH ERZA'

Erza looked at the old dark guildhall before her. It looked to be abandoned, due to the dark mages that resided here were now rotting away in some prison elsewhere. The red head then looked back at the old mission flyer she held…

…The same job flyer that Natsu took around a week ago.

"This is it." Erza told herself as she proceeded to enter the building. If she was going to have any chance of finding out Natsu's unusual behavior, this was the place to start. Since according to Mira, it started after he got back from this exact job.

As the red head expected, the place seemed completely deserted. Not a single soul to be seen or heard. However the S-Class of Fairy Tail knew that she had to look everywhere of this place in order to find any hint that could help her.

Eventually, after finding nothing on the first and second floors, she went on to head downstairs after finding the passage. She arrived in a large room that had cages all over the place. From the looks of it Ezra guessed this was where this dark guild used to hold their prisoners.

"There's nothing here that seems useful." Erza told herself after looking around the room. Maybe she would find something further down the hallway.

The Reequip Mage then headed deeper into the passageway before arriving at another room once again.

Her eyes then widen in horror and shock at the sight that she saw. Bodies were seen all over the floor and on tables, with all of the corpses opened up to reveal the organs to the outside world. From the ceiling and on the all, many kinds of devices meant for torture were seen all over. Erza had to resist the urge to gag due to the stench of decay and rot filling her scent of smell. Most of them were woman as some had a dried white essence on some of the bodies.

The mere sight filled Erza with rage. How could this dark guild be able to do this to their fellow human beings? At least the dark mages got what they deserved.

Before she could leave the room to continue her search, and to get away from the horrified sight, the red head then noticed a large hole on the nearby hall.

"What the?" Erza questioned as she then walked over to it, making sure to avoid the bodies and organs that were littered all over the place.

Erza noticed it lead to an opened up room as she stepped into the room. The red haired woman looked around to see if there was anything out of the ordinary.

But then she saw it.

Lying on the floor was another body. Dried blood was seen on the ground around him, as bugs and other insects were flying all around the corpse. A gaping hole could be seen from his stomach as his lifeless eyes were left opened, with his face all bloodied with his jaw seemly to be broken.

It didn't take long to realize that this was a dark mage.

"What on Earthland happened to him?" Erza asked herself in both confusion and shock. This was clearly the result of a fight, but what could have…?

It was then that Erza's eyes widened as she looked back at the flyer in her hand, before looking back at the corpse in more shock.

"Did… did Natsu do this?" She spoke in a quiet tone, but if anyone were around, they would notice the still horrified tone in her voice.

Natsu killed him. Natsu killed the body that now lied in front of her. Why else would Natsu be acting the way he is. Erza knew that Natsu would never do this on purpose, so this had to be the reason. This had to be why the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer was acting so unusual.

' _Natsu…'_ Erza thought to herself, she had to confront Natsu about this. She may not like it, and she knew he would like it. But this had to be addressed.

The red head then proceeded to take off away from the body and headed out of the building, planning on getting back to the guild as soon as she can.

'ELSEHWERE'

"What a horrific sight." One of the guards stated as he looked around at the village. Everywhere they looked, bodies and blood littered the landscaped.

There were many soldiers and guards that have arrived to the now empty village after being alerted by travelers. Many houses looked demolished, and the bodies of men, woman, and children were seen with limps missing or completely reduced to something unrecognizable. Some of the soldiers gagged and some even vomited from the sight when they first arrived.

"Sir," Another guard spoke to the captain of the group as he approached him, "We checked all over. We can't find any survivors. Not even the livestock were spared from whatever happened here." He informed the captain.

"What could have caused such a thing?" The captain questioned with a grim face as he and the few guards with him inspected another body. As he did this, a few soldiers nearby were inspecting what they think was a body, they couldn't be sure as it was mauled beyond comprehension.

"This is so unusual," A female soldier spoke as she looked around the village, "To think that there's some sort of creature that could cause such a sight."

"I hear you," The male guard next to her stated, "To think that I would ever see something like this with my own eyes." He told his fellow soldier.

"The terrifying thing is that this happened before," The female guard stated, getting the other to look at her in surprised. She went on to explain, "A few days ago, we received a report about a few bodies being founded outside of a town in a forest. The bodies were completed torn apart and looked as if something feasted on them… just like what we're seeing here." She informed the other guard. The other guard eyes widen as he realized what she was going with this.

"Are you saying that these two events may be connected?" He questioned her, getting her to have a grim look on her face.

"It's possible. But if it's true, there's no telling where whatever caused this could be at now." She responded. Whatever caused this clearly managed to move place to place without being detected at all.

"Captain," The other guard spoke to his superior, "What should we do?" He asked him.

"…We must alert the Magic Council of this," He started to speak, standing back up to turn to all the other soldiers and guards in the village, "There's a beast running wild, there's no question about that. But we must keep this hidden from the public," He told them all, as he went on before anyone could speak up, "The reason is that if we told everyone that's there is some sort of monster going around the nation killing and eating people without us knowing where it is, it would cause a nation wide panic. So right now, we report to the Magic Council about this." He finished telling them.

"Yes sir!" They all stated as they saluted in agreement.

After that was done, the captain ordered to recover as many bodies as they could before they burn the rest and the village. Whatever caused this, it will be brought to light, no matter the cause.

 **Here you all go. What did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, it is I once more. I've return with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise depending on what you all think of it.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Ten: The search continues**

Natsu gave out a yawn as he walked through the city of Magnolia. After filling his stomach up with food, which was a lot tastier than usual for some reason, he started to head back to his house. Mira was concern at first, seeing that he was leaving to go home so early than he usually does, but eventually the pink haired male managed to convince her that he was simply tired. Happy was worried as well, but Natsu also managed to convince the blue Exceed that he was just tired, so the Exceed stayed behind at the guild.

' _Finally, I can just rest.'_ Natsu thought to himself as he walked through the busy streets. With everything going on with him, he was relived that now he could go home and rest. He couldn't handle the usual loud guild this time.

Natsu couldn't help but thought to himself what was actually going on with him. Why was he acting so berserk? Was this some sort of Dragon related thing going on with him in his magic? But if that were the case, wouldn't Igneel inform him about that before he disappeared?

' _There has to be an answer to this.'_ The Fire Dragon Slayer thought to himself once again as he continued to walk. There must be some answer for him to commit those awful acts. But how could he figure it out though, when he doesn't even know when to start to find any hints of what's wrong with him?

He continued to think to himself as he walked past a few people sitting outside a restaurant. Nor did he care what they were talking about as he past by him, since he could hear due to his heighten senses thanks to his Dragon Slaying magic.

"Hey did you hear?" One of the folks at a table asked the other person across from him.

"Hear what?" The other guy asked his friend in confusion.

"I heard that a dragon was spotted near the Fiore-Seven border a few days ago." The first man informed the other guy.

Hearing this got Natsu to stop dead in his tracks as his eyes widen from what he just heard? A dragon was seen? He stayed in his spot so he could hear the other two talked more about this.

"What? Don't be ridiculous. Dragons have been extinct for many years. It's probably a prank someone's playing at for attention." The second guy replied back, not at all convince by his friend's words.

"I don't know I've heard this from many people. I doubt so many people would joke about this." The first guy responded.

"This always happens every time dude. A rumor about something goes out, people in the drones believe it, and it turns out to be false. So I doubt it's true." The second guy replied back to his friend.

Natsu was shocked to hear from this. Could the dragon in question be Igneel? If it's him, then he has to go see if it's true!

But then more thoughts appeared in his mind, thoughts that made him more depressed. What if it was just a rumor? Every time he thought he had a lead on his dragon turned out to be false. What is this ended up the same?

The pink haired male shook his head to remove these thoughts. No, he couldn't past this up. If it ended up being true, then he would end up regret it. He couldn't risk missing this!

Any thought of staying at home and rest were thrown out of the window as he hurried to his house. He had to get some supplies before heading out. Natsu figured he would leave a note for Happy in case the blue Exceed wondered where he was when he got home.

He was going to find Igneel, and a small part of him even hoped that maybe his dragon parent would be able to help him with whatever's going on with him.

'LATER'

It was night when Erza arrived back to Magnolia and the guild. The red haired woman entered through the doors of the Fairy Tail guild hall, hoping that Natsu was here. Almost everyone was still awake and doing their own thing, so not many noticed her presence.

She looked around the building from her spot, hoping to find the familiar patch of pink hair that tended to stick out. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't spot Natsu anywhere in the building.

"Hey Erza!" Erza looked in front of her to see Mira calling out and waving to her from the bar. Hoping that the white haired woman may know of Natsu's whereabouts, the red head quickly made her way to the bar.

"Mira, thank goodness," Erza started to say as she arrived at the bar, "Do you know where Natsu is?" The S-Class of Fairy Tail asked the white haired barmaid, hoping that she had an answer.

"He said that he was going home to rest," Mira informed the red head as a more worried look appeared on her face, "Did you manage to find anything that might explain why Natsu's acting so unusual?" She asked, hoping that Erza managed to find at least some clue as to why Natsu's been acting weird.

A grim look appeared on Erza face after Mira said her words.

"Yes, I believe I may know why Natsu's been acting out of it." Erza answered the white haired woman.

Mira would have sign in relief by the good news, if it weren't for the dreadful look the red head now had when she said that. This of course worried the barmaid even more.

"What's wrong?" Mira questioned her, a look of worried once more plaguing her face.

"Look, I would tell you what I found, but I need to find Natsu immediately." Erza informed Mira. The red head knew that she couldn't waste much time, she had to confront Natsu about this as soon as possible.

"What do you need Flamebrain for?" Both Erza and Mira turned to see Gray approaching the two of them, as he overheard Erza stating that she needed to find Natsu, "Did that fire breathing idiot do something stupid or something?" The Ice Maker Mage questioned, as he figured that's why Erza wanted the pink haired male.

"No, I just need to talk to him about something." Erza answered the dark haired male, "And why aren't you wearing anything?" She questioned back at him with a small glare.

This got Gray to look down only to see that he was not wearing anything other than his boxers.

"When did that happened?!" He questioned in complete shock, as he moved his head around to see if his clothes were around nearby.

"Hey Erza!" The three then turned to see Lucy approaching the group, before she sat down at the bar, "You're back from your job I see." The blonde stated.

"Oh yeah," Gray spoke up as well, as he remembered that Erza went on a mission earlier. The dark haired Ice Mage then turned his attention back to the red head, "How did that go by the way?"

The two members of Team Natsu were completely unaware of Erza's true objective, and assumed that she left on a normal job.

"It was fine, but I need to go find Natsu." Erza stated to the three of them.

Before either Gray or Lucy could speak up again, the red head turned around before quickly heading out of the guildhall. Both Gray and Lucy were confused by her sudden action.

"What does she need Natsu for in such a hurry?" Lucy asked Mira, as she figured that the white haired woman may know the answer to that. Gray also was wondering the same thing.

"She just needs to talk to him about something that's all." Mira replied back, hoping that would be enough to satisfy the two of them. Unfortunately for the white haired woman, both Gray and Lucy were not.

"What's so important that she needs to talk to him right now?" Gray questioned back, as he couldn't help but feel like Mira wasn't telling the two of them everything. Mira knew that she couldn't tell then, since she didn't want them to worry over Natsu just as she and Erza did. So she needed to avoid telling them for the time being.

"I don't really know myself," Mira stated. She didn't want to lie to the two of them, especially since this involves the wellbeing of a friend of theirs, but she couldn't tell then. At least not yet, "I only know that she needed to tell him something important." She finished explaining to them.

Both Gray and Lucy raise an eyebrow at this, before having no choice but to drop it. If Mira didn't know, then there's no point pressing further.

"Alright, if you say so." Lucy spoke, as Gray then went to find out where his clothes went.

'WITH ERZA'

Thankfully it didn't take long for the red head to find the home of the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer. Since she knew where is home was located, it was no problem for her tracking it down. Erza made a mental note to thank Lucy later, as she was the one who found out where Natsu's and Happy's house was exactly at.

She arrived at the front door of the small building, and didn't waste anytime knocking on the door, hoping that Natsu was here.

"Natsu! Are you in there?" Erza called out as she knocked on the door a few more times, hoping that the pink haired male would answer.

However, only silence greeted her as not a single noise was heard from the inside of the building. Erza was in no mood to waiting any longer, so she did what she thought would be best.

And by that, she kicked the door down, thus breaking the hinges of the door. This got it to fall flat on the ground. The red head immediately entered the building once that was over with. When she saw the inside, she stopped for a momemt.

"I should have expected the place to look like this." Erza stated with a sweat drop, seeing that it was a complete mess. How does Natsu and Happy managed to be fine with this?

But that thought would have to wait, she had to see if Natsu was here.

"Natsu!" Erza called out once more as she moved around the small building, "Are you here?" She once more shouted out, hoping that he would answer. But alas, silence was his answer, "Where is he?"

Erza didn't get it. Natsu should be here. This was where Mira told her that he was going? So where was he?

After a few minutes of looking around, not finding any trace of Natsu at all, her eyes spotted a piece of paper on the table near the kitchen.

"Huh? What's this?" She questioned, as he walked over to the piece of furniture. The red head then picked up the piece of paper, and proceeded to see what was on it.

 _"I'm out on another lead on Igneel. I'll be back as quick as I can!"_

 _From,_

 _Natsu dragneel_

After reading the letter, Erza couldn't help but grit her teeth in both anger and annoyance. Of all the times he had to go off to try to find Igneel, it had to be now?!

The red haired woman took a deep breath before sighing. She guessed that she had no choice but to wait for Natsu to come back. She wouldn't tell anyone else what she discovered until she confronted Natsu about this. Not even Mira will know what she found out before the red head had a talk with Natsu about this.

And with that, she put the note back on the table and left the building. Erza would make sure to replace the broken door, since she did break it after all.

 **There we go, so what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Greetings everyone, I have return once more with another chapter for you all to either like or hate. It's up to you to decide which one.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eleven: Top Predator**

Natsu was angry.

It took him by train to arrive at his destination, and that took a few days to do to get there. With him hoping with every fiber in his body, the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer thought that this clue would be the one. He thought that he would finally find Igneel, and finally get some answers as to why his dragon parent left him.

Natsu believed wrong, because it turned out to be fake. The rumor was false. It turned out to be some stupid wyvern that those who spotted it were mistaken and though it was a dragon.

So it's no surprised that the Dragon Slayer wasn't exactly the happiest in the world right now.

' _Why? Why couldn't the rumor just be Igneel this time?!'_ Natsu thought with bitterness and anger. Why does life like to screw him over like this? Can't he have some happiness once and a while?!

Natsu continued to make his way through the forest he was in. The Fire Dragon Slayer was in no mood to deal with transportation right now, so he decided to just walk back to Magnolia. He didn't care if that would take longer to get home; he was going to do what he wanted. At least let him have that.

' _It's not fair!'_ Natsu continued to think to himself with anger as he balled his fists up, _'Why won't Igneel just come back to me? Why did he leave me in the first place? Doesn't he know how much his departure hurt me?! Doesn't he know the pain I'm going through right now?!'_ The pink haired Fairy Tail Mage stopped walking as he was getting too mad by his own thoughts.

In his anger, he punched a tree down in order to attempt to calm himself down. Natsu didn't care about the loud noise the tree made when it came crashing down onto the ground. However it did little to calm the pink haired male.

' _Why can't he be here?! Why do I have to face my problems on my own?! Why… why…'_ Natsu's thoughts trailed off before he lift his head into the sky, "WHY?!" He shouted with a whirl of emotions. Anger, desperation, sadness, and other similar negative feelings were noticeable in his voice.

Before he could go on with his crisis right there, a low growl was heard behind the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer. This of course got his attention as he turned his head around. Staring down at him from behind were a group of big black wolves, who seemed to have heard him from his shout and knocking the tree down earlier. And from the looks of things, the wolves planned to make a meal out of him.

Natsu however merely sighed. He didn't see these animals as a threat. The pink haired male had faced off against way worse things. He turned around fully as he got ready to take care of these animals so he could be left alone.

"Come on you animals! Try me!" Natsu taunted them with a loud voice. The Dragon Slayer figured he might as well have some fun with this.

And with that the group of wolves growled loudly once more as they all charged right toward the Fairy Tail Mage. Natsu merely jumped out of the way from them as he then dashed back in before delivering a swift kick to the nearest wolf, who cried out in pain as he was sent flying into a tree. Without looking, he jumped up while flipping over another wolf that attempted to get him from behind. Natsu landed behind the animal before slamming a Fire Dragon Iron Fist right into the animal, sending the creature into the ground. Natsu turned around before dashing once more toward two more wolves that were running at him with their teeth bared. The pink haired Wizard then jumped before slamming both of his legs right into both wolves side, getting them to go flying into the ground and another tree. A fifth wolf then ran at him while howling, but Natsu charged toward it as well before slamming his own head right into the creature's own, getting it to cry from the pain. The Fire Dragon Slayer followed up by grabbing the creature by the leg as he threw him into a few of the other wolves that were about to get back up, only for them to fall back down due to one of their own being thrown on them. A sixth wolf tried to pounce on him, but Natsu merely ducked before kicking the animal in the stomach, sending it to the ground as it cried out in pain.

Natsu merely looked back at the animals, and see that they were getting back up, albeit with some difficulty due to the blows they received.

"Really? Even I'm feeling sad for you guys." Natsu stated as he saw them struggling to get back up and into the fighting. Natsu didn't really want to put them down permanently, but if these wolves won't leave him alone then he has no choice.

At least it wasn't people.

Before Natsu could act though, another wolf then jumped out of the nearby bushes. Natsu couldn't react in time by the sudden appearing of another wolf before the animals managed to bit down onto Natsu's left shoulder hard.

"GAH!" Natsu yelled out in pain from the animal's bite.

With that Natsu slammed his fist right into the creature's side, forcing the wolf to let go of the Wizard as it fell to the ground. Blood was now streaming from his bite wound on his left shoulder, as Natsu was grabbing onto the wound with his right hand, his hair covering his eyes as he was trying to process what just happened.

The smell of the blood of their target got the wolves around the pink haired male to go in a frenzy, making them more determined to make a meal out of their target. And with that the group of wolves then ran right at Natsu once more.

Before they could make contact though, Natsu looked back up. If one could see the look in his eyes, they would have seen nothing but hatred and fury present.

"You want to play like that?! THEN HAVE AT IT!" Natsu roared out, as the familiar feelings of bloodlust and feral took hold of the Dragon Slayer once again.

And with that, Natsu now filled with the ferocity of a wild beast, charged back at the other wolves. The nearest one would be the first to meet its fate as Natsu grabbed the animal by the jaws. He then swung the animal around at the other wolves like a weapon to ward them off, slamming each of the other animals into either a tree or the ground. With a moment to spare, Natsu grabbed the wolf he had on by both ends of its jaw, before using enough force, tore the jaw off of the animals, getting blood to pour from the wound as it was too much for the beast to bear as it fell to the ground lifeless. Two of the other wolves got back up and charged once again at the pink haired male. Natsu merely enveloped his fists with fire and he charged at them as well. Getting closed enough, the Fire Dragon Slayer sent down one of his fist right into the skull of one of the animals with such force that the head basically caved in as the animal was immediately dead as its body crashed into the ground, leaving behind a small crater where it lied. Not letting up, Natsu ran toward the other nearby wolf before shoving his fist right into the animal's side, before ripping out the bone that he grabbed from in the wolf as the creature then fell lifeless as the beast bled out. The remaining four wolves ran right back at the Fairy Tail Mage, not afraid by what happened to the other three of their pack.

The pink haired male also ran toward the remaining four wolves, with the bone he ripped from the other wolf's body still in hand. As he closed in on them, Natsu slammed the bone right into one of the wolf's eye sockets with enough force to get the bone to go right through the animal's skull, making the beast drop dead. Quickly turning around, he grabbed one of the wolves by the jaw before firing a small but concentrated Fire Dragon Roar right into the animal's mouth, getting the beast to burn from the inside out as its body smoldered as it collapsed. With a roar, Natsu then turned his attention back at the remaining two who attempted to pounce on him. Natsu merely slammed his Fire Dragon Iron Fist right into the noise of one of them. This held enough force to completely break the animal's noise as well as causing an enough shockwave throughout the body of the animal from the impact of Natsu's attack, thus killing it. With the last wolf remaining who still attempted to attack Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer merely moved out of the way from the animal's attack before firing a point blank Fire Dragon Roar at the beast, getting it to cry out as it was slowly roasted alive by the pink haired Mage.

Natsu took a few breaths as he looked around his handy work. A sick feeling of joy filled his body as he smiled wickedly from the sight. The smell of smoke, as well as the scent from the corpses made the blood thirsty Mage happy, as well as hungry.

With that thought in mind, the pink haired male walked toward the corpses before went on to feast on his meal.

Only a little while later did Natsu managed to get his fill from the meat that the corpses from the wolves could give. However, Natsu was still in his feral state, and thus wasn't satified yet.

"Need more…" Natsu trailed off as he started to walk away from the dead wolves, or at least what was left of them after the Dragon Slayer had his fill. He needed more food, he needed more to kill, he needed…

With another thought entering his mind, Natsu roared as he picked up his speed. He must find more! More to eat! More to kill! More to destroy!

'A LITTLE WHILE LATER'

"Thank you for your help Jura, we couldn't have done this without you." A captain of the squadron of soldiers thanked the Wizard Saint.

"There's no need for thanks. I'm sure if anyone else had picked this job they would have done just as well." Jura, one of the ten Wizard Saints as well as the member of the Lamia Scale guild replied back to the captain.

Jura was currently in a rather large town that was near the Fiore-Seven border, more specifically the main barracks of the place. The Wizard Saint had taken a job to help out the Magic Council forces here to take care of a powerful dark guild that has been wrecking havoc on the town. Luckily, with him aiding the, they managed to defeat the dark guild and arrested them.

"That may be true, but we're still thankful none the less." The captain told the Lamia Scale member.

Jura simply smiled in response, glad that he was able to help them out.

Before he or anyone else around could speak up again, loud screaming suddenly filled the air, immediately getting the Wizard Saint and the soldiers' attention.

"What the?" Jura questioned, before he and the squadron looked ahead to notice that the screams were coming from near the outer edges of the town.

"What's going on?" One of the soldiers questioned in worry. No one answered him though, as the only thing Jura and the captain know is that people are in danger.

"Captain, gather your soldiers and get the people to safety! I will handle the problem." Jura told him.

And with that, Jura started to make his way out of the barracks and toward the source of the screaming.

On the other end of the town, Natsu, still in his blood crazed frenzy, was moving and striking down any living being that he could get his hands on. Some people tried to defend themselves only for them to meet a gruesome end either by being burned alive, or being dismembered. Soldiers who were rushing attempted to get the people to safety and fending off the feral Salamander. But like Natsu's other victims, met their end by his hands.

Though if one would to pay the attention, there were some that Natsu left alive with the only difference was that the pink haired male made sure that they couldn't move to get away. And by that he basically broke their legs and arms, or just flat out ripped them off. Another thing to point out of these few was the fact that they were all women, either being around Natsu's age or older, as they were all in the empty streets behind Natsu and unable to move at all.

However everyone else was too busy trying to run for their lives to care about trying to save those who the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer left alive for the moment. Those who tried were merely killed by Natsu, or were being held back by other people.

"Stop him!" One of the soldiers shouted as he and the rest of the group charged at the pink haired male with their weapons raised.

Sadly it only ended with Natsu simply ripping them apart or roasting them alive with his flames. He also fired off a Fire Dragon Roar toward the groups of people running away in front of them, which proceeded to cause a loud explosion, killing them all.

His ears picked up a noise, Natsu turned to his left to see a woman who looked to be in her late twenties, with on of her leg was trapped in rubble due to Natsu throwing around his magic all over the place.

A hungered look appeared on Natsu's face as he spotted the trapped woman, as he walked toward her in order to make sure she doesn't get away. This didn't go unnoticed by the woman, who looked back up from the rubble trapping her leg only to freeze in fear by the sight of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"N-No! S-Stay away!" She cried out, tears going down on her face. However her pleas fell on deaf ears as Natsu approached her.

Before he could get closed enough though, a rock wall suddenly popped up in front of him, blocking him from reach his target. Anger now present in the frenzied Natsu's eyes, he turned his head to find the source of the interference.

And behold, standing there was the Wizard Saint Jura himself, with some soldiers with him as well. The Lamia Scale Wizard was shocked by seeing Natsu, more so when the bald man realized that the pink haired male was causing all of this destruction.

"Natsu Dragneel?" Jura questioned in disbelief, shocked by one of the Fairy Tail members were the source of the havoc.

"Come on solders, we must get the survivors to safety!" A captain of a different squadron with Jura ordered his troops in order to grab those who Natsu had yet to kill.

Natsu, seeing that they were attempting to interfere, tried to run after them only to be stopped by another wall of rock. This of course got Natsu to growl in anger as he glared at Jura, who was in fighting position.

"Natsu, what is the meaning of this?" Jura demanded from the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

However, a roar of fury was his only answer as Natsu charged toward the Wizard Saint, planning on removing this enemy.

 **Welp… looks like a fight is going to take place next time. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to jump off a cliff? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or hate. The decision is up to you after all.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twelve: Flames of a Monster**

Jura's eyes widened as he saw the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer charging right at him. The bald man simply used his magic to raise another rock wall to stop Natsu's path. However, the feral Fairy Tail Mage simply smashed his way through the wall, surprising the Wizard Saint; though this quickly ended as the powerful Mage raised his arm in order to block Natsu's punch that the pink haired male threw at him. This resulted in a small shockwave being emitted from the collision. Jura then retaliated by slamming his other hand right into the pink haired male's stomach, getting Natsu to cough up blood and launching him right into the ground not far from the bald man. Natsu managed to get back on his feet, but Jura wasn't going to let him get a chance to respond. Before the Fire Dragon Slayer could react, he suddenly found himself being surrounding and covered by a much of rocks, blocking him from the outside world. With a mighty shout, Jura then used his magic to finish his Supreme King Rock Smash, which resulted in a semi-explosion as the rock encasing Natsu crushed him.

Jura, believing that the battle was already over, walked over to the smoke to retrieve the supposedly knocked out Natsu, and to get answers as to why he cause all of this chaos.

However, much to his shock, Natsu emerged from the smoke, with hardly any injuries on him. Though, it was clear by the looks on his face that the attack did make him angrier.

"What the-?" Jura started to say in surprised, but was quickly cut off as Natsu let out a rather animalistic roar, before he once again charged at the bald Wizard Saint before him. Luckily Jura managed to keep a few distance away from the pink haired male by launching the crazed Fairy Tail Mage into a nearby building, which thankfully no one was in, due to using his Iron Rock Fist that he unleashed on his opponent.

Though, Natsu managed to quickly recover as he emerged from the wrecked building, with his fists enveloped in fire.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Jura shouted, getting the wild pink haired male's full attention, "I demand answers now! Why did you kill all those people?!" He shouted. Why would someone like Natsu, who was one of Fairy Tail's good hearted people, do such a horrible act?

Another thing that didn't make any sense was how Natsu was standing up to him. Sure, the Fire Dragon Slayer is known for his endurance as well as his destructive nature, but even he couldn't just shrug off the Wizard Saint's attacks like this.

Jura didn't have time to ponder too long as Natsu came running at him once again, intending on getting a clear hit on the bald man. The Wizard Saint went on to use his magic to control earth pillars from the ground, in order to stop Natsu's advance. The pink haired Mage however, had no problem with either dodging the pillars or smashing them with his fire empowered fists. He eventually jumped on one of the earth pillars that was coming at him before running up on it to get to the bald man. Jura then directed the other pillars to stop Natsu, and controlled the pillar of earth that the pink haired male was on in order to throw him off. This didn't do much as the Fire Dragon Slayer managed to jump off it and was heading right toward him.

Jura, seeing that Natsu was in range, then launched his hand outward and managed to grab the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer by the throat, getting Natsu to let out a noise of shock before Jura slammed him into the ground, causing a small crater to form underneath him.

"Calm yourself Natsu! This isn't you!" Jura exclaimed at the pink haired male that he was forcing down on the ground.

Jura had a rough idea of what was wrong, or at least he thinks he does. Natsu must be under some sort of spell. That had to be the only explanation. Someone, most likely a dark mage, put the Dragon Slayer on some spell that is making him act in this crazed way. This might also have buffed Natsu's strength, which would explain how the pink haired male was able to withstand his attacks so easily. There couldn't be any other reasoning for this!

Before he could attempt to calm the wild Natsu down, the bald man was caught surprised as Natsu fired off a point blank Fire Dragon Roar from his mouth, getting the Wizard Saint to let go of the Fairy Tail Mage, as well as sending the Earth Magic user flying into a another building, getting it to collapse on the powerful Mage. Thankfully though, Jura wasn't too affected by this as he got up from the rubble. Jura, knowing that he needed to retrain the pink haired male before him, unleashed a Rock Avalanche at the Dragon Slayer, who was unable to dodge the attack as it send him crashing into the ground. Not allowing him to get back up, the Earth Magic Wizard Saint ran over to where the pink haired male was at, getting Natsu to see Jura towering over him.

However, before the feral Fire Dragon Slayer could make a move, Jura joined his hands together before himself. And then, without warning, Natsu and the area in front of Jura was enveloped with immense amount of magical power surging through the ground, causing a massive explosion as the attack shot up in the air, leaving the ground it emerged from in pieces. This was Jura using his Rumbling Mt. Fuji attack on the Dragon Slayer.

Jura simply stood there, waiting for the smoke to clear to see the result whenever if this was enough to put Natsu down or not. His eyes in shock as Natsu then dashed out of the smoke with his arm reach out, attempting to grab the bald man. Luckily, Jura managed to grab the Fairy Tail Mage by his arm before chucking him a good distance away from him. This got Natsu to crash into the ground face first, though he managed to get back on his feet, rather slowly though as he turned to glare and growl at the Wizard Saint with fury and hatred.

The Earth Magic user managed to get a good look at the still crazed Natsu. It appeared that his attack did managed to do a good amount of damage to the pink haired male, who was breathing hard as some minor wounds were present on his body. Seeing him not act, Jura took this chance to try to calm the enrage Dragon Slayer down.

"Natsu," Jura started to say, as the feral Natsu simply growled once more as he glared at the Wizard Saint in front of him. This didn't faze the bald man as he went on, "Listen to me, you're not in your right mind. I know that you didn't mean to do any of this. You're under some affect of some spell. But I know that we can fix this. So please, calm yourself. We can take you back to Fairy Tail, and we can work on a cure. Stay ease now…" He trailed off, hoping that Natsu could understand what he was saying in the current state he was in.

Natsu, while still glaring with anger and still in his bloodlust state, did had a look of confusion on his face, as if he was struggling to understand what he was being told. His breathing became less wild and more calming. This got Jura to have a bit of hope, was Natsu snapping out of the feral affects right now?

However, before Jura could say anything else to help the situation…

"FIRE!"

And before Jura or Natsu knew it, a large blast of magic slammed right into the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer's back, getting him to yell in pain as blood could be seen coming out of his mouth. He then collapsed onto the ground, holding himself up with his arms and knees.

Jura, shocked by what just happened, looked behind Natsu only to see the captain as well as his squadron of soldiers that the Wizard Saint was with earlier standing there, with most of them had their magical weapons in front of the, showing that they were the ones who fired off the magical beam.

"Good work everyone!" The captain told his troops with joy. Jura however wasn't as happy by what they did.

"What are you doing?!" Jura shouted at them, getting their attention as they looked to see the furious Wizard Saint, "I had everything under control!"

Before anyone else could speak up, a loud roar of pain and anger filled the air as they looked to see the injured Natsu, whose back was bleeding profusely. Since his guard was down, the blast of magic the squadron fired off did way more damage to him then it would normally. If they were to see the pink haired male's face, they would see a face of not only pain, but of absolute _rage_.

( **Cue "Monster" by Skillet** )

"What the devil?" The captain started to say in shock, as he, his troops, and Jura were surprised by what they were witnessing.

Natsu's back, both the large wound and the blood seemed to have begun to _boil_. It was boiling at a quick pace that it didn't take long for the raw heat Natsu must be giving off to completely evaporate the blood that was leaking out of him. And to the others surprised, they saw the large wound, which was once bleeding uncontrollably, begun to close and heal itself.

"Regeneration…?" Jura trailed off in shocked, as the other soldiers and captain were also caught off guard by what they were witnessing. Natsu was healing his wound, and it didn't take too long for the wound to disappear completely, as if the injury was never there in the first place. No scars, no blood, nothing.

Natsu however, was still on his hands and knees as he looked down at the ground. But everyone could see him starting to open his mouth, before a torrent of fire poured from it, getting everyone to cover their eyes as the flames spread out around the Fire Dragon Slayer.

This went on for a few seconds before the pupils and irises in his eyes went completely white, giving him a pure blank look in his eyes as the fire he was roaring out of his mouth intensified. Jura and the squadron could feel the heat radiating from the flames. The Earth Magic Wizard Saint managed to move his arms slightly so he could see what was going on, but then he got shocked once more by what he witnessed next.

The flames Natsu was spewing out slowly began to loose their normal orange like color, and begun to take on a more dark greenish color. The normal feeling one would get from fire went away as a more _demonic_ feeling was felt by everyone around the pink haired male. While this was happening, Natsu was slowly getting back up on his feet, while his head remained looking at the ground as this unusual colored fire kept pouring out from his mouth.

But then the fire ceased abruptly as Natsu closed his mouth. For a moment, he didn't move, he was just standing there like a statue. For some reason this got Jura and the soldiers to feel unversed.

Without warning, Natsu then swiftly turned around where the captain and the squadron before he fired off a massive roar of this dark green fire. The intensity of it was so severe that simply firing off the attack gave off a small shockwave. The captain and the rest of his soldiers couldn't say a single thing as they were consumed by the flames.

"NO!" Jura shouted in horror, before he widened his eyes once again as he saw Natsu wasn't ceasing the stream of fire that he kept of pouring out of his mouth.

Before the Earth Magic Wizard Saint knew it, he too was hit by the large roar of fire, getting him to crash into the ground; burn marks were present on his body as he slowly got on his hands.

He looked back up in horror as he saw the beam of fire ravage everything in its path. Every single building, and unfortunately those who were still in the town were caught by the dark green fire's path as they tried to flee like some of the others had. It didn't take long for the whole town to be up in flames. Any trace of life that was still in the area no longer present as the fire kept on consuming everything.

"The flames… they were spread if I don't do something!" Jura exclaimed to himself, all while trying to ignore the unsettle feeling and despair he was getting from these dark greenish flames. He had to contain the fire in the town or else they will spread to the forest!

And with that, he let out a mighty yell as he put as much magic as he could into the earth below him.

All around the large town, giant and thick rock walls formed from the ground, blocking the still spreading flames as they continue to consume everything in their path. It didn't take long though for the burning town to be completely surrounded by large walls of stone, thus safely containing the spread of the demonic fire from spreading further.

Jura fell to his knees as he tried to catch his breath, which was a bit difficult due to all of the smoke and fire around him. He used a lot of his magic to completely encase the town with the rock walls. He couldn't help but feel despair due to failing to save those who were still in the town. But… at least those who did manage to get out were safe.

But then, the bald man realized something that made his eyes widen in worry and horror.

"Wait… where's Natsu?!" Jura questioned, as he lost track of the pink haired male when he fired off the massive roar of fire that consumed the whole town.

After he said those words, the bald man then found arms around his neck as a hand was of his hand. A still feral Natsu had him in his grasps, as Jura tried to remove the Fire Dragon Slayer's arms around his neck, but to no valid. And then…

*SNAP*

With a might crack that filled the air, Natsu snap the Wizard Saint's neck, as Jura then fell to the ground with a thud, lifeless.

The pink haired Dragon Slayer simply stared at the body for a minute before he raised his own head. The scents of those who fled the town were still in effect to him, thus he would have no problem hunting them down before they got too far.

And with that, Natsu let out a monstrous roar that filled the air of the burning town, before he took off to claim his prize.

 **"Finally someone is going to stop Natsu" by Reviewer**

… **Uh…**

… **Well…**

 **This is awkward.**

 **Seems like Natsu gets more dangerous every time be goes crazy huh? Now some of E.N.D's abilities are starting to emerge, so expect more suffering for the pink haired protagonist. Or would he be considered the antagonist for this story? Who knows?**

 **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone. It is I once more with another chapter.**

 **I know it's been a while since I've updated this story. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the wait. Unless it doesn't. Whatever works for you guys.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Returning to the Guild**

A groan was heard from the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer as he slowly begun to awaken from unconsciousness. Slowly, but surely, he got and sat up as he rubbed his head.

"Ugh… what happened?" He questioned as he continued to try to ease the small headache. The last thing he remembered was fighting those wolves in the forest.

Looking up, he took a look of his surroundings. It looked like he was in a different part of the forest as of from where he remembered being. Did he loose control again? The pink haired Fairy Tail Wizard looked at himself, but he didn't see any blood on him, so maybe he didn't?

"Man… I must have been out for a while," Natsu guessed, as he went to fully stand up straight. He couldn't help but let out a small groan before he out his hands on his back, "Why does my back feel so sore?" He wondered out loud, before figuring it must have been done by the wolves hitting him there or something. He couldn't exactly remember to tell the truth.

Staying in his position for a few moments to ease the headache and the soreness, he then figured he would try to find a road before continuing on back to the guild, which will most likely take a few days to tell the truth. He refuses to use any kind of transportation right now, and it's not like he was in a hurt to get back.

"Well… better get going." Natsu muttered to himself.

And with that, the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer then started to head onward back to the guild and Magnolia.

'A FEW DAYS LATER'

It was a normal afternoon within the usual chaotic Fairy Tail guild hall. Everyone was either trying to bash each other's head in, drinking to their fill, or were actually simply talking to one another like normal people. All in all, it was just an average day within the guild.

At the bar though, an annoyed Erza was eating her strawberry cheesecake like she usually was, just more in a grumpier mood. This didn't go unnoticed by the other members of the guild though, as they made sure to keep their distance in fear of angering her. If one were to ask one guild member, they would have stated that she's been acting like this for the past week.

Mira, cleaning a mug on the other side of the bar, couldn't help but sighed as she looked at the red head. It's been around a week since Erza came back from whatever she found out about Natsu, and around a week since the red head told her that the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer they were worried about left on another search for Igneel. Even after throughout the past week Erza still refused to tell Mira what she founded, stating that she will inform her on what she found only after her talk with Natsu.

To the barmaid however, she didn't want to be left in the dark about this for any longer.

"Erza." Mira started to say to her as she finished cleaning the mug she had. The red head, hearing the white haired woman calling for her, took her attention from the cheesecake and toward the barmaid.

"What is it Mira?" Erza asked her, wondering what the white haired woman wanted to say or ask.

"Natsu has yet to return. Would you please tell me what you found out that you need to talk to him about?" Mira asked her fellow S-Class once again, like she's been trying to get an answer out of for the past week.

Erza sighed as she heard the barmaid asked her question like before, as the red head looked at her dead in the eye.

"Mira, I will tell you in time. But I feel like I must talk to Natsu about this first before I can tell anyone else." The red head told her.

The eldest Strauss sibling could only let out another sigh at this. No matter what, it looks like the red haired woman was bent on not telling her at all until she had her talk with Natsu about whatever Ezra discovered that may explain his odd behavior recently.

"Well… since Natsu's still gone, why not go on a job?" Mira suggested to the red head, getting her confused by her sudden suggestion.

"A job?" The red head replied back with a puzzled expression.

"Yes a job. I doubt Natsu's going to arrive back anytime soon, since this is him searching for Igneel after all. Besides, it's been a whole week since you went on one, you must be getting low on money right?" The white haired woman explained and asked to the woman across from her.

Erza didn't reply back as she thought about it. It was true; she was getting low on money. And while there was a small chance for Natsu to show back up while she was gone, she found it unlikely since he does tend to stay gone for a long period of time on his searches.

She sighed as she finished up her strawberry cheesecake.

"I guess you got a point there," Erza told Mira, as the S-Class Reequip Mage then got up from her seat, "I will go on a job then."

And with that, the red head quickly pick a simple job about defeating a dark guild, got the approval from Mira, before heading out of the guild hall.

Mira meanwhile simply smiled once more as she then headed back to whatever she was originally doing, knowing that chance of Natsu showing up while Erza was pretty non existent…

…And that's when she noticed the doors to the guild hall being opened not even a minute after the red head left to reveal a certain pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, who looked relived that no one noticed him.

The white haired woman had to resist the urge to slam her head onto the counter of the bar. Of course Natsu decides to show up the moment after Erza leaves!

However, noticing that the pink haired Fairy Tail Wizard was heading toward where she was at, she put a smile on her face as Natsu approached the bar.

"Hi Natsu. You're back I see." Mira spoke up as Natsu closed in on the bar, who had a small smile on his face as he arrived at his destination.

"Hey Mira, how are you doing?" The Fire Dragon Slayer asked her as he took a seat at the bar. The woman couldn't help but notice how tired he sounded.

 _'He must not have gotten a lot of sleep,'_ Mira thought to herself, a she noticed how the pink haired male looked really tired as well, which got her to frown for a moment. Thankfully she put up her smile again before the Dragon Slayer could notice, "I'm doing well, are you doing alright?" She asked him, trying to see if he would open up to her by chance.

"I guess. The lead on Igneel was another bust." Natsu stated as a frown appeared on his face. Mira couldn't help but feel sad for the pink haired Wizard.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mira told him before continuing on, "Would you like your usual?" She asked him, hoping to get his mind off of that, not wanting him to keep feeling down.

Natsu didn't reply back, only nodding to her with a small smile.

This gave her the okay as she went to do that.

'NEXT MORNING'

A smiling Mira was seen walking through the streets as she was carrying bags of groceries for the guild hall.

Due to being one of the first to wake up to open the guild hall for everyone else, she would have the time to check if anything was out of place or if they were all running low of anything. And since the white haired woman noticed the building was lacking food, she went on to buy some more before most of the guild members showed up.

While she went through the market in Magnolia, her thoughts quickly headed toward Natsu once more. The barmaid couldn't help but be worried about him. His odd behavior was still around, which was evident when he retired back to his home yesterday right after eating. He wasn't getting enough sleep for some reason, and he was still just generally not acting like himself. She hoped Erza would return soon so she can find answers about what's going on with Natsu.

"Mira!"

She snapped out of her thoughts as she turned around only to see Lucy approaching her with a smile on her face. Seeing the blonde got the white haired woman to smile once more.

"Oh Lucy! What a surprised. I figured you would be on your way to the guild." Mira greeted and responded, as the blonde was now next to her.

"I was, but then I spotted you and wanted to see what you were doing." The Celestial Mage answered the barmaid of Fairy Tail.

"I'm just getting some more food for the guild. You know how they can go right through all of it." Mira replied to the blonde, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Lucy stated with a sweat drop, knowing how everyone can go through food, especially a certain Fire Dragon Slayer. The blonde woman then spoke up once more, "Would you like me to help?"

"Sure Lucy, I would appreciate that." Mira answered her with a smile, which Lucy returned.

And so, for the next half hour, the two women collected more groceries for the guild hall, as the two merely talked about whatever came to mind. When they got enough, the two then headed to the guild.

On the way there however, Lucy couldn't help but notice something as they made their way through Magnolia.

"Hey," She started to say, getting Mira's full attention, "Is it just me, or is there like…way more guards then usual?"

Widening her eyes in surprised, she looked around them as they continued to make their way, only to see what Lucy meant.

"Now that you mention it…" She trailed off, as the white haired woman saw the city around them.

Just like Lucy said, more guards and soldiers were noticeable all throughout the city. Some were walking around patrolling, some were chatting with citizens, and others were simply talking with one another while eating outside restaurants. All in all, there was a noticeable increase from the usual number of guards in the city.

Naturally, this was confusing for both of the white haired and blonde women. Why was there so many of them around? It seemed like the guards stationed here in Magnolia tripled overnight or something.

They would unknowingly get their answer as they arrived at the Fairy Tail guild hall.

When the two women entered the building, they were surprised to see already so many guild members present. The only ones who weren't present were Natsu, who must still be back at his home, and Erza, due to her being out on a job. It didn't look like Juvia has shown up yet either, probably still back at Fairy Hills getting ready.

However, both Lucy and Mira then noticed how… horrified everyone looked for some reason, which didn't settle well with everyone.

"Uh… guys?" Lucy called out to the others in the building, hoping that any of them would notice them.

This seemed to have gotten at least Gray's attention as the Ice Maker Wizard saw both the blonde and white haired woman.

"Lucy! Mira! Thank goodness you both showed up!" The dark blue haired male exclaimed as he ran over to the two of them.

"Why? What's going on?" Mira questioned, as both her and Lucy were completely lost on what was everyone seemed so horrified about.

This got Gray to be surprised though.

"You guys didn't read the news?" Gray asked them, as he figured that they would have seen a newspaper or something. However he then went on before either of the two newly arrived women could say anything.

What he told them got the two women to freeze in horror.

"Jura from Lamia Scale has been killed!"

 **Here we go. It looks like word is getting out from Natsu's actions, even if no one knows that it was him who caused it.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to punch myself repeatedly in the face? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Man it's been a while since I've updated this story! I need to do better on updating my stories than just focusing on a few.**

 **Anyway, I'm back with another mediocre chapter for you all to judge whenever you like it or if you think it should burn in the fires of your hatred.**

 **Whatever works for you all really.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fourteen: The Speech to the Nation**

The city of Crocus was in an uproar.

When the news that Jura, one of the Wizards Saints of Ishgar, was murdered, the people of the city went in frenzy filled with fear and shock. The people were scared that there was something, or someone, out there who managed to not only killed a Wizard Saint, but managed to do so and escape without anyone knowing who was reasonable.

This disorder by the large crowd in the city was something that needed to be stop. People wanted answers, who could blame them? How could there be something or someone out there who managed to kill a Wizard Saint and managed to get away before the culprit could be identified? How could something like that even happen in the first place?

And that's why King Toma E. Fire, as well as the Magic Council themselves who were present in the city, knew that it was time to address the panicking people of not only in Crocus, but of all Fiore in hope to provide them all answers and solutions.

Now, in the center of the Capital City of Fiore, thousands were present while they waited for the King and the Chairman of the Magic Council to begin their address to the nation. Many reporters of all kinds were also present, representing their own businesses and magazines, such as Sorcerer's Weekly for example, as they all waited to get answers from the King and the Council.

Eventually, the frantic shouts and yells of the large crowd died down when they all noticed King Toma of Fiore started to stand to the speaker in front of the large group of people of the city. Standing behind the small King was also Gran Doma, the Chairman of the Magic Council, who was also accompanied by the other members of the Council next to him.

Honestly, for Toma, he would have never thought he would have to make a statement about the situation like he did now. He thought any threats that pose a threat to the whole of Fiore would be no more after the events of the Grand Magic Games, but it appears that fate was wrong.

But the people of the Nation must be told the truth. It will scare them, and it will most likely throw them even more in an uproar. But the King and the Magic Council also knew that it would be pointless to try to hide it, especially with the discovery of one of the Wizards Saints being murdered.

And with that, King Toma took in a deep breath before he spoke into the speaker, allowing his voice to be heard throughout the entire crowd before him.

"People of Fiore," Toma started to say as he continued on with his words, "I stand before you all with grim news. As many of you have heard, one of the Wizards Saints Jura, who was also a member of the guild known as Lamia Scale who participated during the Grand Magic Games, has been found killed in the ruins of a burning town near the border we share with our neighbor country Seven. Among the loss of life was the rest of the town's population. Many of their bodies were found outside the city as well, unstable to escape the cruel fate that has plague upon them all."

This got the crowd to yell in frantic once more with despair and fear. Many of them were unaware of the fact that a town itself was completely wiped out of life, as they only heard that the Wizard Saint Jura was murdered in some way.

Coughing in the speaker to grab the crowd's attention once more, the King of Fiore then went on with his words.

"As much pain it fills me to tell you all this, but this wasn't the first sign of the unknown threat that caused this much loss of life," Toma told the large crowd before him, before he went on, "To explain the situation further, and the steps we are taking to protect our villages, towns, and cities alike, I will let Gran Doma, Chairman of the Magic Council, to speak about the dire situation we are now facing." Toma finished saying to the frightened crowd of people.

With those words spoken, King Toma then stepped away from the speaker, as the long grey haired and bearded man of the Council then approached the speaker, taking a breath as he tried to calm his own nerves about this whole thing, before he started to speak to the large crowd before him.

"Like the King of Fiore Toma E. Fiore has just told you all, this wasn't the first sign that something or someone out there is causing destruction and carnage," Gran started to speak to the crowd before him, as the crowd only waited for the horrible news that the Chairman was about to tell them, "Around more than a week ago, in a forest outside a town to the north west, a few bodies were found and reported by a group of travelers who stumbled upon the gruesome sight. Like the bodies that we could find in the wreckage of the town that Jura lied dead, the few were torn apart like something had fed on them like a wild animal. Not even a few days later, an entire small village was found massacred by what we believed to be the same creature responsible for the first founding in the forest that I just informed you all a moment ago. We managed to recover many bodies that we could, and are now being studied in hopes to find some sort of clue to find out what was responsible that caused this bloodshed."

Gran Doma stopped to take a breather for a moment, knowing that the crowd before him was already shocked and fearful by this new information. Not wasting anymore time, the Chairman of the Magic Council then spoke up once more.

"And now that many of you are aware now aware thanks to King Toma E. Fiore explaining it to you all, a large town next to the border we share with the nation of Seven, was found burning with the everyone inhabitant found dead, with many of their bodies ravaged to the point of there being difficulty to identify them as such. A large group of people, who we assume that were citizens trying to escape the burning city, were also found dead not far from the ruined town. Thus, not a single survivor was found, not even the Wizard Saint Jura was alive when we found his body." Gran Doma told the crowd of people.

Once again, people yelled out in fear and shock, and some yelled out in anger by the news of the loss of life.

Waiting for a moment to speak once more, the crowd finished most of their shouting before the Chairman went on with his address to the large crowd before him.

"While it hurts to inform you all of this, I'm afraid we have more bad news. We do not know the identity of whatever beast has caused this, nor do we know what kind of creature the one behind this massacre and carnage is. The only things we know so far that it feeds on both humans and animal alike. Another thing we know about the monster that caused this is that it appears to know a Fire Magic that we haven't seen before. Dark green flames that give off a much more sinister feel and appear to burn much hotter than any normal fire we know of. It was these kinds of flames that were found burning the town that Wizard Saint Jura had fallen in. We have managed to take a small sample of this fire for us to study in hopes to find out not only more about the fire, but in hopes that it could lead us to the monster behind the slaughters." Gran Doma told the large crowd, remembering how it took Water Mages to put most of the unknown kind of fire out, as regular water didn't seem to have an effect on the dark green flames.

Figuring that he should explain to the crowd before him some good news, or at least news that will hopefully help the people feel more secure, the Chairman of the magic Council started to speak once more to the large mass of people.

"To make sure the slaughter and tragedy that befell on those who lost themselves to the unknown beast that caused this is avoided, we have taken measures to make sure that the same mistakes and horrors will not befall on any more lives. Working together with King Toma, we have pooled our resources to increase the number of guards stationed in every village, town, and city within the country. A curfew will be place for all citizens to follow for your safety and protection from the unknown monster that is out there." The Chairman of the Magic Council told the people.

He then began to speak once more, as there was more information that needed to he heard by not only the people, but for the Magic guilds of the nation as well.

"As for the Magic guilds of Fiore, they too will follow the rules we placed, such as the need for curfew. And for their safety, Mages of the guild who wish to go on jobs, must always have another with them at all times. Those who go out on their own will be more prone to danger by this unknown threat that lurks out there, waiting for more victims to prey upon. I know there will be many who may disagree with this, as some Mages out there prefer to work alone, but all of this is for everyone's safety including your own. We will also be working with the guilds of Fiore to aid us in the search for the beast that is responsible for this carnage, and we will not stop until we bring the monster responsible for this to justice." Gran Domo told the crowd.

Turning around, the Chairman of the Magic Council looked at King Toma once more for a brief moment, before looking back at the large crowd before him.

"I will now give the stand back to King Toma E. Fiore to wrap this up. I hope the steps we are taking to make sure any more lives are not lost to the bloodthirsty beast will prove to bear fruit. And I hope that the actions we are taking will help ease your worries and fear. Thank you." The Chairman finished speaking.

With that, he walked away from the speaker before the small King of Fiore then walked to the front to speak to the people once more to finish this.

"I understand that many of you are scared, and some may wonder if anything we do will work. But rest assure, that we will not stop until the creature that is responsible for this is found and put down like the wild beast it is. Things will return to normal soon, but until the monster is found, the restrictions and rules were be applied to all citizens and guilds in Fiore. Thank you all, and I hope you sleep well tonight." King Toma finished.

Many in the crowd, including reporters and the like, started to shout out questions and the like as Toma walked away from the stadium, as did Gran Domo and the rest of the Magic Council.

 **Not too long, but hey, I think it does the job.**

 **So now you all see the stuff that both the Kingdom of Fiore and the Magic Council was taking to hopefully stop Natsu, even though no one really knows that it was him, since those who saw the Fire Dragon Slayer in his bloodlust and murderous state are… well dead.**

 **Anyway, so what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to burn down all of Canada's forests? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I'm back again with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise, whatever works for you all.**

 **Also, sorry for taking a while to update this story, not only have I've been more focus on a few others stories a bit more than usual, I also gotten stuck with how to write the next parts of this. While I have ideas of certain events planned, I am having trouble getting to those points, which is part of the reason for the lack of updates.**

 **But hopefully this makes up for it, and I will try to make this chapter longer than the last one. Keyword is try here though.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifteen: The New Rules**

Natsu let out a yawn as he walked through the streets of Magnolia, as it was still early in the morning, as he still struggled to get a good sleep last night. While he seemed to do better due to not going crazy during his jobs for a while, or at least from what he can remember, he still had nightmares due to his past actions during his bloodlust state.

Honestly, the Fire Dragon Slayer didn't really want to go to the guild at the moment, as he still preferred to remain home. However, the pink haired male figured that he would at least appear for a while, try to get something to eat, and then return home to try to rest a bit more. As long as he made one appearance to the guild that should make sure no one expects anything odd with him.

' _Hopefully there aren't too many people at the guild during this time.'_ Natsu thought to himself, as he still wasn't exactly comfortable with the usual loudness of the guild just yet like before his whole situation started to happen.

The Dragon Slayer was too tired and focused on getting to the guild to notice the unusual increase in guards and soldiers stationed around the city, otherwise he might have gotten curious from the increase numbers of them.

It didn't take too long for the still tired pink haired Dragon Slayer to arrive at the front doors of this guild. Taking a deep breath to ease himself, he then made sure to enter the guild in a quiet manner, not wanting to draw attention to himself at the moment.

Needless to say, the moment he entered the guild hall be immediately got confused when he noticed everyone looking horrified, and even frantic for some of the guild members. Lucy and Mirajane along with Gray were the only ones standing in the middle of the guild all, with both the blonde and white haired woman looking shocked and scared as well.

 _'What's going on?'_ Natsu thought to himself in worry. Why was everyone looking so frightened and worried? Did something happen?

While Natsu stood there at the entrance looking around the guild with a worried and confused expression, the presence of the pink haired male didn't go unnoticed by a certain Ice Maker Mage, who looked past both Lucy and Mira, seeing his fire breathing rival.

"Flamebrain!" Gray shouted at him, not only getting Natsu to flinch a little from being noticed and from the loud yell of his stripping rival, but also got both Lucy and Mira to turn around to see the pink haired male now present in the guild hall.

"Natsu?" Mira muttered to herself with a bit surprised, seeing the Fire Dragon Slayer showing up, though even from her spot she saw how tired the young man looked, though she put that thought behind her for the moment, with the revelation of what she just learn was more important for the time being.

Seeing two of his teammates, as well as Mira having their eyes on him how, the Fire Dragon Slayer figured he would ask what was going on to find out why everyone acted the way they were.

"Hey, what's going on? Why is everyone acting like this?" Natsu questioned, not going to bother trying to insult his rival at the moment at the moment, finding out what was happening way more important. His puzzle grew when he saw the surprised looked on his Ice Magic user's rival's face, as if the dark blue haired male thought that he would know what was happening.

"Natsu," Lucy spoke in a worried and slightly scared tone, grabbing Natsu's attention as he looked at his blonde teammate, "Jura from Lamia Scale has been murdered."

The moment those words came out of the blonde's mouth, the Fire Dragon Slayer froze. The guy from Gray's friend's guild, the guy who was one of the Wizards Saints, was killed?

Before he could mutter a single world, the doors right behind him opened up as a frantic and worried Juvia then rushed in, her eyes darting around the guild trying to find her "Gray-Sama". It didn't even take a whole two seconds before the blue haired woman saw her love, as she than dashed right towards him.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia shouted in worry, before forcefully hugging the Ice Maker Mage, which got on his nerves for a moment before the women quickly let go of him. Her eyes filled with worry and slight fear, no doubt showing that she heard of what happened.

Natsu however, for a slight moment had an angered expression appeared on his face when he saw the Water Mage hugging the Ice Maker Mage, before shaking his head from this thoughts as he and the other two women and Gray heard Juvia starting to speak once more.

"Juvia's heard the news! Is it true… that Jura's…?" Juvia trailed off, as if waiting for someone to either confirm what she heard and read or deny showing it was just a lie. The woman hoped it was a lie more than anything at the moment.

However this would not be the case as Gray, Lucy, and Mira, with somber expressions on their faces, nodded their heads in confirmation, getting the blue haired woman to be even more fearful and horrified.

Natsu however was trying to figure out what exactly happened that killed Jura. Was it some monster that ended him? Was it a Dark Mage that managed to get the drop on him? What could possibly be out there that could take on a Wizard Saint and managed to win and get away? The Fire Dragon Slayer tried to figure the reason out, unaware that it was in fact _he himself_ the one responsible.

Before anything else could happen, a loud cough got everyone in the guild's attention, as they all looked to the source, only to see Makarov, exiting his office as he came down the stairs.

Makarov looked at the shocked and horrified guild before him, as he made his way to the bar. The small old man couldn't help but feel sorrow for when the news had reach him of the fate of Jura, as well as anger for whatever being was responsible for murdering not only the Lamia Scale Mage, but all of the innocent people that also fell to the unknown entity that caused this bloodshed.

Arriving at the bar, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail jumped up onto the bar, before turning his gaze back onto those he considered his children, seeing that they were all looking directly at him. That was good; it means he has their attention. Taking a deep breath, the old man then went on to speak.

"Everyone, as you all may have heard, Jura of Lamia Scale, as well as one of the Wizards Saints, has been killed by some unknown creature. If that wasn't bad enough, many innocent people were also slaughtered by the same monstrosity." Makarov started to explain to the guild, making many of them to widen their eyes from learning that more than just Jura fell to the unknown culprit's wrath.

"Master, do you know what was reasonable for the carnage?" Macao asked him, as the small old man turned to look at the former Guild Master of Fairy Tail while he and the Tenrou Group were gone with a frown.

"Sadly I do not, and neither does the Magic Council or the Kingdom of Fiore for that matter. The only thing we do know is that whatever causes this bloodshed, it is still out there, probably hunting down more victims to slaughter and feast upon." Makarov told the dark blue haired man.

This only angered many in the guild hall, Natsu included, wondering what kind of monster was out there able to kill so many people and yet managed to get away undetected.

"The King of Fiore and the Chairman of the Magic Council finished up a conference not too long ago, which I myself just finished watching, and will be informing you all on a few new rules we will be following." Makarov informed them all. However some of the guild members were confused by this.

"Uh, what do you mean new rules to follow?" Gajeel, as Pantherlily stood nearby, questioned out loud, voicing the puzzlement of a few others by what the old man meant by his words.

"It's exactly what I said, the guilds of Fiore will be following a few new limitations for the time being ordered by both the Fiore Kingdom and the Magic Council." The Guild Master explained.

This however got some of the guild members to let out a few noise of protest, not liking the idea of restrictions being place upon them for no reason. This got a tick mark to appear on Makarov's forehead, before the old man took in a deep breath before shouting out loud.

"Silence!" He yelled out, getting those who were protesting to cease at once, a bit fearful of angering the Wizard Saint. Taking another deep breath, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail then went on once more, "Look, I know many of you don't like the sound of that, but for the safety of your well beings, it must be done."

"Uh… what kind of limitations are we taking about here master?" Kinana asked in a polite tone, wondering what the new rules that the Fiore Kingdom and the Magic Council sent out for the guilds of the nation to follow.

"I'm glad you ask Kinana," Makarov told the purple haired woman, before he turned to look at everyone else once more, "Like the ordinary civilians of the nation, we all will have a curfew we must follow. And as for jobs, as for right now during this time, it is prohibited for anyone to go on a job alone, anyone must be in either teams of two or more if they wish to take a job for safety."

When he heard that last rule, Natsu's eyes widen in worry and slight horror.

 _'No… no, no, no, NO! Why is that a rule?!'_ Natsu thought to himself. He was NOT ready to go on jobs with other people with his current situation at the moment! What if he lost control in front of the others during a job?! How was he supposed to be alright with that?!

"Master," Mirajane started to speak up, as the old man and a few others turned to look at the white haired woman near the center of the guild, "How long will these new rules last for?" She questioned, as she no doubt figured that some of their friends will no doubt hate these new rules for the time being.

"They will remain until the creature responsible for this slaughter is found and brought to justice. And if needed, we guilds may be called to action to help locate and hunt down the monster that is responsible if needed." Makarov informed everyone.

With all of that said and done, the Guild Master then jumped down from the bar before making his way to the guild doors, confusing the guild. Seeing this, the old man spoke up as he continued to make his way to his location.

"I will be heading out to attend the funeral for Jura as well as all of the other lives who were lost. I won't be back until a few days, so I trust you brats to take care and not to do anything stupid while I'm gone for that time." Makarov told them.

He stopped right at the doors, before turning his head back to his guild, his family, before saying a few final words before he left.

"Stay safe you brats." Was all he told them.

With that, Makarov then left the guild hall, leaving the entire guild in silence as they merely looked at one another from all of this new information they were told. Natsu himself was more worried about these new rules, specifically the need to go with someone when he wanted to go on a job to clear his thoughts or just needed to be alone.

Yet, for some reason, he felt great sorrow towards himself when he heard about Jura and the other innocents who lost their lives, but he doesn't know why.

If the Fire Dragon Slayer only knew the truth… that it was him who caused all of this chaos.

 **There we go, chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to set fire to all of the opium fields in Afghanistan(It was there that opium is grown in right)? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yes I know it's been a while. I keep getting stuck on how to keep going at this to get to the parts I have planned to a certain degree. Hopefully this works. Anyway, have another chapter for you all to either enjoy or hate beyond comprehension. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixteen: A Job with the Water Mage**

It was sometime after the conversation Makarov had with the rest of the guild, and it was sometime since the small old man left the building and headed out of Magnolia to head to where the funeral for Jura and all of the other innocent lives who were lost to the unknown monster that caused the loss of life. Everyone was all quiet down, still trying to get over the fact that there was some beast out of there that was able to kill Jura and so many innocent people, with hardly any loud noises being emitted.

That last mentioned part was something that Natsu was thankful for, as the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer was sitting at a table all on his own. He was not ready for any loudness that the guild would usually bring due to him being so tired and with all the crap he has gone through recently, though the Dragon Slayer hated that it had to take tragic news to get everyone to be quieter.

Another thing that was still bothering the disturbed pink haired male were the new restrictions that were now placed upon them, more specifically the new rule about more than one Mage was needed to go out for a job.

 _'Why? Out of any rule we were given to follow, why was that one of them?'_ Natsu thought to himself in worry and even slight fear. The pink haired male took jobs as one of the few ways for him to be on his own and leave him to his own thoughts. Now he can't do that without having someone with him, which was not what he wanted at the moment. What if he were to lose control again? He can't deal with that happening in front of someone!

Not too far from him, Mira, who was now back behind the bar quietly taking and preparing orders for anyone who wanted something to eat or drink, looked on as she saw the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer lost in his thoughts all alone at his table, instead of where the rest of his team was, minus Erza since she was still out on a job. It was clear to Mira that the news of the loss of life and the death of a Wizard Saint was bothering Natsu greatly. Then again everyone here was all bothered and worried by it. But with the other problems that seems to be plaguing Natsu, the Demon Take-Over Mage was worried that he was going to be even more of a mess then he was before.

"Hello? Earth to Mira?" Lisanna questioned to her older sister, getting Mira to snap out of her daze as she looked back at her younger sister with confusion.

"Huh? Did you say something?" She asked the youngest Strauss sibling with puzzlement, both confusing and slightly worrying Lisanna if the look she had was any indication.

"Well… no, but you looked like you were in a daze." Lisanna admitted, seeing how her older sister was just looking outward and was still as a statue.

"Oh," Mira couldn't help but say, before a small smile appeared on her face in order to not to worry her little sister further, "I'm fine Lisanna, don't worry. I guess I'm still shocked over what we learned, you know?" She replied to the younger white haired woman, trying to make it that was the case, though it wasn't a complete lie either.

Lisanna sighed, as she looked all over at the guild, seeing everyone either talking to one another quietly or were alone to their own thoughts. A few of them were even talking to one another in hopes of working together or being part of a team due to one of the new rules they needed to follow.

"Yeah, I guess I know what you mean. But, what kind of creature could be able to take down a Wizard Saint and so many people yet get away without notice?" Lisanna questioned, though it seemed like it was meant to herself and to Mira if the much quieter voice was any indication.

"I don't know Lisanna," Mira answered to the younger Strauss siblings, before putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "But I'm sure whatever monster was responsible will be found and brought to justice."

This got Lisanna to smile a bit, glad to see her older sister being positive about this.

"Yeah, you're right." The Animal Take-Over responded, her smile still on her face, which got Mira to smile even wider. They just had to have faith and hope that the beast that caused so much carnage will be brought to justice, unaware that the one responsible was in fact in the very guild hall.

After that little conversation happened, Juvia herself was sitting with her Gray-Sama, Lucy who she sees as a love rival, and Wendy were all sitting at their own table. Happy and Carla were also present, though Happy was more focus on trying to give Carla a fish then paying attention to the conversation the three humans were having themselves.

"I still can't believe that Jura was murdered." Gray muttered for both the blue haired and blonde women to hear him, as they both nodded sadly.

"Yeah, and all of those innocent people as well. Lamia Scale must be devastated from this." Lucy stated to the other two. The Celestial Mage couldn't even imagine what kind of pain the mentioned guild must be feeling from learning that one of their guild mates were killed by some unknown monster.

That also got Gray to grit his teeth in anger, anger towards the being responsible for taking away one of Lyon's guild mates without a care and murdering so many other people. How many people had love ones or friends that fell to the monstrous beast that attack? How many people were in pain and despair over loosing those they care about? If the Ice Maker Mage was ever called to help hunt down the beast that caused this bloodshed, then he would aid without a moment's notice. If anyone was going to bring the monster that caused this down, it was going to be him.

"Uh… maybe we could all go on a job to take our minds off of it?" Juvia suggested to both her Gray-Sama and to her love rival. She herself was planning on going on a job today before learning about the tragic news and new rules they must now follow. The Rain Woman saw this as a good way to vent any anger and frustration they all must be feeling, and like she said it was a good way to get their minds off of the horrible news.

A sign emerged from Gray as he looked over to the blue haired woman with a small frown on his face.

"Sorry Juvia, but I'm not really in a mood to go out on a job right now, no matter how much the idea is tempting." The Ice Maker Mage replied to her. He preferred to stay here at the guild for the time being, to try to ease his mind as well as seeing if anyone else here may need help.

Juvia felt disappointed that her Gray-Sama refused, but she then looked over to Wendy, who also shook her head with a small frown on her face.

"I don't think I want to go on a job today either. I think I will help out and see if anyone may need someone to talk too." Wendy responded. The blue haired girl didn't feel comfortable to go out when no doubt many of their fellow guild mates need some help to get over the shocking and terrible news they just learned about.

Juvia nodded in understanding, before she turned to look at her love rival, who merely shook her head, not needing to say anything else, as her reason was just as much the same as both Gray's and Wendy's.

"Juvia understand. She will see if anyone else would like to go out on a job with her." The blue haired woman told them.

With those words spoken, the Water Mage then stood up before walking away from the table, leaving them to their own devices.

Juvia walked over to the mission board, figuring she would go try to find a job to do first before check to see if anyone would be willing to go with her, else she would not be able to leave. The blue haired woman turned her gaze away from the board for a moment as she looked around the guild once more. Gajeel and Pantherlily seemed to be talking to Levy and her team, probably wanting to join in due to needing to work together for the time being until the new restrictions would go away. Seeing how he was busy, it looked like the Iron Dragon Slayer and his Exceed companion wouldn't be able to go with her. Erza would have been an option, if she wasn't out on a job already, no doubt having heard of the news and new rules while she's out and about.

She sighed, about to give up on the idea of doing a job today, since they're didn't seem to be anyone available that she was more familiar with to go out with.

However, her eyes then stumbled upon a certain pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, who was still alone in his thoughts at his own table, away from everyone else. Juvia then gained a hopeful look on her face, maybe he would like to go on a job with her? She was somewhat familiar with him, with him being her love's rival and all, and it hasn't like she hasn't been on his team before with her Gray-Sama.

Having her mind made up, she grabbed a flyer from the mission board, about a job to deal with some nobody dark guild, before making her way over to the pink haired male, who was still lost in his thoughts.

As Natsu was still thinking about the worry of loosing control in front of others if he was out on a job with them all, footsteps approaching him got his attention. Looking up and snapping out of his thinking process for a moment, the Fire Dragon Slayer was surprise to see the form of Juvia standing before him and his table.

"Hello Natsu, may Juvia ask you something?" The blue haired female asked with politeness. Getting over his surprise that Juvia was talking to him and not with Gray, a small smile appeared on his face as he started to reply back.

"Sure, what do you need?" Natsu asked her, his small smile still on his face.

Juvia raised an eyebrow when she heard how… tired Natsu sounded. But figuring that it was nothing, the Water Mage went on with what she wanted to ask him as she showed him a mission flyer.

"Would Natsu be fine with accompanying Juvia on a mission? Juvia feels like it would help get our minds off of from what we found out today." The Water Mage requested, hoping that he would accept, though she didn't see why he wouldn't, since Natsu was always energetic about going out on jobs, completely unaware of his troubles and situation.

Natsu's eyes widened with surprise and worry. He didn't really want to go on a job right now, not only so he could rest, but he didn't want to risk of going berserk in front of someone he knows. But at the same time, looking at the hopeful look on Juvia's face, he couldn't just say no either and let her down, no matter how all of his instincts and common sense were shouting at him not to take the job.

"Sure Juvia, I would love to help you out." Natsu managed to reply with a small smile on his face. He couldn't stop a small blush from forming on his expression when he saw the large and happy smile appear on Juvia's face. Luckily she didn't see his blush.

"Thank you Natsu! Juvia will go get the job approved right now!" Juvia exclaimed happily, having high hopes that both of their minds will be clearer from the news of the loss of life once they finish this.

With that, the happy blue haired woman then made her way over to the bar where Mira was at, to get the white haired woman's approval so she and Natsu can go. Natsu looked at the sight with a sigh, as he leaned back against the chair he sat in with a worried and somber expression.

He had a feeling that he was going to regret accepting Juvia's offer to go on the job.

 **There we go, chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	17. Chapter 17

**What?! I'm updating a story that isn't "Seeing Alternate Versions of Earthland", "Battle for the Multiverse" or "Protecting the Past"?! What is this sorcery?!**

 **Yes I know I suck at keeping up with updates with all of my other stories. But I refuse to abandon this story and all the other ones. No matter how long it takes, I will finish these stories!**

 **And with that, I present you another chapter for this story.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Getting Comfortable with One Another**

Juvia looked out of the window of the train she and Natsu were in, looking out at the view as the land went by. The Water Mage was simply enjoying the scenery as they pass by, waiting for their arrival at the town where the client is located at. It was a bit farther away from Magnolia, so the blue haired woman figured that there was a good chance that she and Natsu would have to stay over for the night at the town, and then do the job tomorrow. But she would have to see when they arrived and get more information from their client before seeing if that would be the case or not.

"It's a nice view here," Juvia spoke up, before looking ahead of herself to the seat in front of her, "Don't you think so Natsu?"

However she widened her eyes for a moment before smiling to see the sleeping Fire Dragon Slayer across from her. She forgot that the pink haired male fell asleep a few moments later after the train started to move. But hey, at least he was like this and not feeling sick and complaining like how Gajeel would act when he was on a transportation when they went on jobs. Remembering those times with the Iron Dragon Slater got her to giggle slightly, finding how the way he acted during being on a train hilarious.

A moment later though a frown appeared on her face as she looked back outside through the window, the news from earlier in the day still haunting her mind, though who could blame her?

It was still hard for the Water Mage from Fairy Tail to believe what she and everyone else learned about what happened to Jura and so many innocent people. The idea that some monster out there was able to cause all of that damage and loss of life yet still be at large with no clues about what it is or where it is was hard to believe. The woman couldn't even figure out what kind of monster it could be. Does this creature have some kind of Magic? Was it some mutated animal? Or was it some horrific person?

Juvia shook her head franticly for a moment to try to ease herself.

 _'No more thinking of that Juvia. This job is to help get our minds off of all of that, not to dwell about it further.'_ Juvia thought to herself, trying to remember that this was why she wanted to go on a job in the first place. To get her mind off of all of that tragic news and confusion about the freak responsible for it, unaware that the one responsible was right across from her sleeping.

Before she could think about anything else, she heard the voice of one of the train pilots being heard through the speakers throughout the train, informing the people in the transportation vehicle that they would be arriving shortly at their destination. Hearing those words got Juvia to smile again, glad to hear that they were about to arrive.

 _'Maybe I should go ahead and wake Natsu up then.'_ Juvia thought to herself with her smile still present, seeing that they were about to arrive she might as well wake the sleeping pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer up.

As she turned to look back at the still lying down pink haired male, the blue haired woman smile faded as she then saw how Natsu was slowly moving around in his sleep. While normally Juvia wouldn't feel like that was caused for concern, since people move in their sleep sometimes, the small grunts emerging from the still sleeping Dragon Slayer that sounded like he was having trouble got her to be worried.

"Natsu…?" Juvia spoke up with worry, seeing how Natsu seemed to be getting more frantic while still sleeping, concerning the Water Mage even more, "Natsu," She spoke up again as she managed to get up from her seat to head over to the still unawaken pink haired young man, getting more worried from seeing how he seemed to be struggling about something up close, "Natsu!"

It was in that moment did the train came to a stop while Natsu's eyes shot wide open before he sat right up in such hurry that Juvia fell back onto her own seat, though Natsu didn't seem to notice as he was breathing rather hard which the blue haired woman noticed. He was sweating a little bit as well that Juvia also saw, with him not noticing or paying attention to her presence as he tried to ease himself. Seeing this made the Water Mage even more unsettled.

"Natsu…?" Juvia once again spoke up in a small and worried tone towards the now awake Fire Dragon Slayer.

Hearing her speak got Natsu to freeze for a moment with his eyes widening once more before he turned towards her to see her worried and puzzled expression. He was still breathing hard slightly, but it did look like his breathing was slowly going back to normal.

"Juvia?" Natsu spoke up, with Juvia being able to sense how tired he sounded despite resting for the whole trip, "What's wrong?"

 _'Juvia should be the one asking you that Natsu.'_ Juvia thought to herself, but wanted to say that to him instead.

However she didn't get the chance to or say anything similar to that before Natsu noticed how the train wasn't moving. Seeing this made him get a chance to quickly change the subject about him as he looked out of the window to see the town of their job right outside.

"Oh, we're here! Come on Juvia, can't let the client way too long for us can we?" Natsu told and ask her with a forced smile, which unknown to him Juvia saw right through.

Juvia couldn't say anything else before Natsau tried to act like his normal energetic self as he went on to exit the train before it could start up moving again. Seeing him take off on his own into the town got Juvia to snap out of her worry for him for a moment as she got up from her seat.

"Wait for Juvia!" Juvia exclaimed as she followed the Fire Dragon Slayer right out of the train and into the town outside.

A few minutes later, the two Mages from Fairy Tail were now walking down the streets of the small town where their client was located. Looking around as they went down the slightly busy streets, both Natsu and Juvia had frowns on their faces when they saw just how many guards were present through the town. They even saw a leader of a squadron giving orders in the park as they passed by it to remain on high alert throughout the whole day and night.

"It looks like the whole town is on high alert like Magnolia…" Juvia trialed off, remembering how many guards and soldiers were now stationed in their city due to the monster that was loose out there, despite the culprit being right in front of the blue haired woman.

"Yeah…" Natsu agreed as he too trailed off, getting angry by whatever the beast that was causing it, not knowing that it was in fact him the one the nation was now on high alert from. While at the same time being worried about doing this job in case he lost control again, not to mention the nightmare he just died.

Hearing how tired and quiet his tone was got Juvia to look back at the pink haired male with slight worry. The Water Mage was wondering if something was bothering him, remembering how he seemed to struggle while sleeping and the way he woke up not even a few minutes ago. Was the news of what happened with this new threat out and about in Fiore the reason?

"Natsu?" Juvia couldn't stop herself from speaking up, wanting to ask him if something was making him distressed. Hearing her speak got Natsu to stop moving as he turned around to look at the concern looking Water Mage.

"Yeah Juvia?" Natsu asked her, hoping that it wasn't about when she saw him wake up earlier in such a frantic manner. However his hope would go down the drain as Juvia went on to ask him.

"Are you alright? You look like you were having trouble sleeping before you woke up." Juvia couldn't help but ask him. Sure the two didn't talk much or hang out with one another compared to their own friends, but he was still her guild mate, and she wanted to see if something was bothering him.

Natsu widen his eyes with a bit of fear, something which didn't go unnoticed by Juvia before he managed to smile back albeit by force in hopes to ease the concern the blue haired woman had. Though, he couldn't help but feel nice how she was worried for him.

"Yeah I'm alright. I just had a nightmare that's all." Natsu informed her, hoping that she wouldn't think too much of it and just let it be. However this did the exact opposite as Juvia widened her eyes from hearing this.

"A nightmare?" Juvia asked him with more concern than before. That was odd to her, in Juvia's eyes Natsu would be the last person to have nightmares about anything considering who he was and his personality. She frowns as she looked at him once more, "Would… you like to talk about it?"

"No," Natsu answered with a serious tone a bit too quickly, getting Juvia to be surprised by the fast and strict answer, which Natsu himself seemed to realized as he calmed down, "I mean… don't worry. It's nothing major to be concern about."

"If you're sure…" Juvia found herself saying, getting Natsu to feel a bit mad at himself to see how hurt she seemed.

"Juvia, really I'm fine. If I'm bothered by something I'll let you know about it, okay?" Natsu asked her, hoping it would be enough to cheer her up.

It didn't do too much, but it seemed to have worked somewhat as Juvia smiled back at the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, feeling a bit better by his answer, but only for a little bit as she was willing to drop it for the time being.

"Okay." Juvia told him with her smile on her face, getting Natsu to blush slightly from seeing her smile. Thankfully though, the Water Mage didn't seem to notice it.

"Well, anyway, let's head to our client shall we?" Natsu asked her with a smile, though again it was a bit forced to which Juvia noticed, but was willing to not say anything about it for the time being.

Juvia nodded, and with that the two continued to head down through the town towards their destination.

'SOMETIME LATER'

"Whoa…" Both Natsu and Juvia muttered as they entered the room in the small hotel they were planning to stay at for the time they were here.

After meeting up with the mayor of the town who was the one who sent out the job request informed them more about the troubles they were having with this dark guild, the two figured the best plan of action was to wait until early morning to head out and make quick work of the dark guild causing havoc to this town. With that, the two Mages went out to get a room to one of the small hotels present in the room. Getting a cheaper one for the both of them to afford, they then headed to their room where they would be staying for the night.

But apparently the room was still very nice despite the cheap cost. There was a small kitchen, a small living room with a table, a couch and a chair, and a large bed out in the open not to far from the living area. Near that was a door that led to the bathroom. All in all while the room overall was small it was still pretty nice.

However while Juvia marveled at the room as a whole, Natsu then noticed the one large bed present in the hotel room.

"Uh… Juvia?" Natsu started to say to get her attention, a small blush was on his face as he spoke up.

"Yeah?" Juvia asked him with a smile on her face, already enjoying how nice their room was despite the overall smallness of it.

"…There's only one bed." Natsu pointed out.

Juvia blinked as she looked back at the large singular bed in the room. She blinked once more before she moved her head around to see if there was another bed with none other one in sight. She then blinked for a third time before her face went completely red.

"HUH?! WHY IS THERE ONLY ONE?!" Juvia shouted. They weren't informed if there were going to be a bed for each of them or not. Did the hotel's desk receptionist just assume they were a couple or something?!

A hand was placed on her shoulder, getting her to snap out of her shock and embarrassment about this happening to see a small smiling yet also embarrassed Natsu looking at her.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll take the couch while you take the bed. Does that work?" Natsu asked her, not wanting her to share a bed with someone he knows she doesn't have feelings for, no matter how much it hurts for him to admit that.

Now normally Juvia would be all down for this, after all in her eyes the only one who she would be fine with sharing a bed with is her Gray-Sama. However, remembering how troubled Natsu was at sleeping earlier with something clearly plaguing him even if he wouldn't tell her what it was, she knew that he might need the sleep better than what a couch could provide. And she knew that he wouldn't let her sleep on the couch either, so while embarrassing, she made up her mind as she turned to look at him with a serious expression.

"No, we can share the bed." Juvia told him, though while she looked confidence in her decision on the outside, she was feeling all embarrassed and nervous on the inside about this.

Hearing her say that got Natsu to be taken back by it, thinking that she wouldn't be fine with doing that.

"Are you sure? You don't have to do that if you don't wish to." Natsu assured her, wanting to convince her that she didn't have to force herself to do this.

"Yes I'm sure, besides it only for one night right?" Juvia replied back to him, and reminding him that after tomorrow they would head back to the guild and continue on with their lives.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Natsu responded with a small smile, getting over the surprise that Juvia would be alright with them sharing the bed.

Figuring he would check on the bed to see how it felt, the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer made his way over to the large bed before falling down on it face first. A content smile and sigh emerged from him as he felt the softness of the bed.

"Ah… this feels nice." Natsu muttered in content.

Juvia raised an eyebrow before she too made her way over to the large bed and simply fell onto it. The moment she did she herself couldn't help but sigh in joy from how soft the feeling of the bed was.

"Ah… this does feel nice…" Juvia muttered to herself, enjoying the feeling of the comfortable bed as it pushed the embarrassment about sharing it with Natsu to the back of her mind.

"Right?" Natsu asked her with a smile, before he turned his head to the ceiling with a large smile on his face and with his eyes closed, "Maybe I'll be able to sleep better this time…" Natsu without thinking muttered quietly, thinking that he was saying that to himself.

Sadly though unaware of it, Juvia heard him spoke those words, getting her to sit back up and look at the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer with slight concern once more. Natsu wasn't getting good sleep even before on the job? Even before they found out what happened with Jura and all the other innocent lives lost?

 _'He's been having trouble sleeping?'_ Juvia thought to herself, surprised and worried to hear her guild mate and friend apparently having trouble getting sleep even before all of the recent stuff that's been going on. She didn't like it, no one she knew should be feeling down or troubled. But Natsu didn't seem like he would be fine with opening up to her on what's bothering him, but she still wished that she could do something to help cheer him up from this.

And with that, an idea did form before not even a few moments later did a sinister grin appeared in her eyes. Making her way over to Natsu on the bed, the pink haired male would be caught off guard before the blue haired woman would then proceed to jump on him.

Natsu would have shouted and ask what she was doing if it weren't for the intense laughter he was emitting due to the blue haired woman without warning proceeding to get hi mto laugh by tickling.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA JUVIA STOP!" Natsu shouted while laughing hard, with for some reason hearing him filled with laughter made Juvia feel warm in a good way, happy to see him all happy and filled with laughter and not quiet or being troubled about something.

However she would be caught off guard when Natsu managed to turn the tables on her, getting her to then be the one being tickled by the now sinister smiling yet joy filled Natsu as he then heard her laughter.

"NATSU HAHAHAHAHAHA CUT IT OUT!" Juvia laughed out loud while trying to tell him to stop only for him to keep on going. He didn't know what prompt Juvia to start this, but he wasn't going to be the only one laughing out loud.

This would keep on going with each of them getting control over the other to make the other laugh uncontrollably, and Juvia liked that. It helped ease any trouble that may be on their minds for the time being. Right now, they were two friends simply having fun.

 **There we go, chapter done. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter, and if not, then shoot me.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


End file.
